All the Time We'll Have
by pennyforarandomthought
Summary: This story is about Seth imprinting on the new girl in town- Fernanda. The story is told from her point of view. Feranda is really grateful to have a new friend, but can't help realize that she is rapidly falling for him despite his secrets. Seth/OC
1. IntroPrefaceBackground

Time

Intro/Preface/Background

My name is Fernanda Montez some people call me Fer, I am originally from Peru until my parents and I moved to the U.S when I was eight, and my father was diagnosed with brain cancer shortly after we moved. My mom and I lived by ourselves for almost five years, which was bliss considering we became like sisters, somewhere between my father's death and my tenth birthday. My mom and had each other's backs, in everything we did, though it felt like our roles were reversed most of the time. We moved around a lot cause of my mother's job (she's a chef) which meant that we met new people all the time, I never minded though, cause 'new people' became friends and when you far away from biological family and only had one parent ;friends become like family. My mom met Stephen shortly after we moved to New Orleans, they didn't really have anything in common except for the food biz, and they became close and eventually started dating. Stephen is one –fourth Native American but you can't tell. Stephen won me over by telling me stories from his grandmother's tribe; my favourites were the ones about humans who turned into wolves to protect their families.

My mom and Stephen got married last year and ever since started making plans to open their own restaurant, Stephen had more connections due to his father, which made it really easy for plans to be taken seriously, and my mother had a vision of what their restaurant was going to be. Before I knew it both were making plans to move to Forks, Washington to open their restaurant, that's where Stephen spent most of his summers, well not really he spent them on the reserve called La Push and that where we are going to be living.

I am almost against this move given that my mother and I have lived a great deal of time in New Orleans, the longest out of all the places we've lived in, but I can't deny her this, and so I'm packing my bags and putting my best fake smile on.


	2. Impressed

Time-Chapter1

Chapter One

Wow. I must say I am impressed, when Stephen and my mother said they had taken special measures into buying our home, I thought they were kidding, but I undermined them both because I just walked into the most perfect house I have ever seen. We drove about an hour after arriving in the airport, passing the commercial side of town and entering the reserve I didn't thinks Forks was any special since everything looked old, and I knew my mom thought the big seller was that there was a beach in the reserve, but lemme tell you something, the beach that surrounds Louisiana was perfectly fine for my taste and its so cloudy in Forks when would people even go swimming? We got off near the beach and I saw this tiny looking house- nu uh – it was more like a cabin and I thought if this was any indication of what they meant by special or how this stay was gonna be like, then I was out, totally out, I hadn't even realized Stephen going into this seven minute spiel on how he had the time of his life in that house and how he had done most of his serious thinking by the sea.

"That's wonderful honey, but now we have to show Fer our home" My mother cut him off.

"Wait, we aren't living here?" I asked

"Well of course not! _Nena_! Our apartment in Brooklyn was bigger that this house all together!" My answered, with a clear look of horror spread across her face. Stephen turned to face us both with a hurt expression on his face. I decided to break the silence by reminding them I still didn't know where we lived. Stephen was the first one to respond "Well, due to fact that I knew, you would like to have your own room and that your mother found this the only fit solution, I built a house."

"_You built a house?" _ I almost yelled, trying to hide my surprise.

"N-No but I made all the plans and over saw the work" he quickly added.

"Uh-huh, so where is this house, you two keep talking about?" I asked, already setting myself up for disappointment. They lead the way and before I knew it I was jumping up and down, throwing doors open, eagerly looking out windows, this home had five bedrooms, four bathrooms and a killer view from every window. "It's perfect!" I announced. Stephen clearly pleased with himself smiled and whispered" Theresa, had everything built the way you said you wanted your home in America to be." I nodded clearly remembering that conversation, it had been weeks after my father died when my mom and I needed to gain some perspective into what we were going to do with our lives, we decided we would make plans and lists, so we began with our dream house.

"Stephen honey, don't forget that we have been invited over to your friends house for lunch" my mother chimed from their bedroom.

"Were going someplace?" I asked.

"Yeah, some family friends- the Clearwaters" he replied, quickly adding" Wear something casual"

I smiled; Stephen always read my mind, even when I was a kid.

* * *

><p><strong>So this is the first chapter to All the Time We'll Have! This story is progressing rather slowly, even for my likes. Dont worry though! There will be plenty of FernandaSeth time to come, I just wanted to build her character a bit before she met Seth. More chapters will be coming out quickly!**

**Anyways enjoys and please review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Clearwaters, they belong to a wonderful author name Stephanie Meyer.**


	3. Old Friends

Chapter 2

I put on a grey knitted top and black leggings with black sparkly Toms, this was casual enough I thought to myself, I turned to see myself in the mirror, I didn't look half bad. I headed for the door already knowing I was making my mom and Stephen late.

"The Clearwaters have been close friends of my grandmothers since I could remember, there was this boy Harry that I used to look up to, he and his friends were always in some type of trouble..." he kept going but I didn't feel like listening him, though I loved Stephen as much as I could have loved my father but his stories always took too long, and I had better things to worry about, against my will I had to go to the Reserve's high school, I was counting on my not being Quileute as an out, but since Stephen is one-fourth Quileute and I was practically his daughter, the school board decided to make an exception, just for me.

"Fernanda, were here" my mother chided.

"Huh?"I asked clearly dazed.

"Fer, were here... get out of the car" Stephen translated excitedly.

I obeyed quickly, not wanting to upset either of them. As I closed the door to the car, observing the house it looked like Stephen's grandma's but bigger. I shook my head, here we go I thought.

We were greeted by two women, the older seemed to know my stepfather well and they embraced as old friends would, the younger one smiled and shook his hand. My mother and I stood there waiting to be introduced by Stephen.

"Ahem" my mother nudged Stephen.

"Right, uh, this is my wife Theresa and Fernanda my stepdaughter" Stephen enunciated our names as if these people had never heard Spanish names.

"I'm Sue and this is my daughter Leah" the older woman smiled kindly at my mother and I as she said it" My son Seth is working right now, he is very sorry he could not be here. Come in!"

Leah studied me before speaking" Are you going to school in La Push?"

I nodded, I usually wasn't this nervous around strangers. "Do you?" I asked trying to be friendly.

"Nope" Leah replied popping at the P" My brother does though, he's a junior"

Just like me I thought to myself, maybe I could get to meet him that way I'd at least know one person at school tomorrow.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you guys are enjoying the story so far, this chapter was a little short, but i promise next chapter will be longer and Seth and Fernanda will meet!<strong>

**Enjoy and please review!**


	4. My name Is

Time-chapter3-fanfic

Chapter 3

We were about to head out the door, when suddenly it was thrown open. My family and I were startled to see two very tall boys racing towards the food. I couldn't be sure, but I thought I saw Leah _growl_ at them, and well Mrs. Clearwater seemed extremely furious at them both; she cleared her voice before speaking.

"AHEM! Theresa, Stephen this is my son Seth and his friend Quil" She said in a stern voice.

My mother looked at Stephen unsure of what to do; I had retreated behind him as well. I didn't know why but these boys intimidated me, they were very tall, had russet skin and short hair – you could tell that they were from around La Push but they didn't seem like juniors, they were at least freshmen in college or something. My internal monologue was interrupted by the boy named Quil who had shuffled his way between me and Stephen.

"Hi, I'm Quil" he greeted me smiling; I probably looked like a child to him, considering I was 5'4 and he looked about 6'2.

"My name is Fer-"I was caught off by the sound on glass shattering on the floor.

"Seth!-" Leah began, but stopped abruptly when given a warning look from Sue, who looked more concern than upset with her son.

The boy named Seth looked at me intently; his eyes were curious and wide and I couldn't help but to stare back. He was handsome beautiful even, his breathing had become jagged but was coming back to normal. My mother shook me, because I don't think I had ever been so still in my life.

"My name is Fernanda" I finished with a weak smile.

Seth had composed himself, but he never took his eyes off me. This should have freaked me out, but it didn't, I was actually very, very flattered.

"I'm Seth! Nice to meet you Fernanda!" he said enthusiastically, he ran his hand through his hair nervously when I didn't respond.

"T-thanks" I said shakily, I mentally slapped myself. This was the hottest guy who had ever spoken to me said he it was nice to meet me and all I could say in reply was 'thanks'. Stephen must have sensed my distress because he quickly broke the silence.

"Wow! Seth look at you all grown up! Last time I saw you were a baby" He said, quickly adding" You must be in your first year of college, now aren't you?"

Seth shook his head smiling" I'm actually a junior, what about you Fernanda?"

"Uh" My brilliant response was" um, me too"

His smiled widened, clearly pleased by the idea." Maybe I could give you a tour La Push or something-if you'd like to"

"Of course, she'd love to!" My mother sang, obviously loving the idea of me making a friend so soon.

"Actually, me and Quil were headed to the beach" Seth offered,

"We were?" Quil asked, he seemed unaware of these plans, but quickly composed his expression" Yea, we were."

Seth turned to face me and his voice softened" You should come."

I tried to say something, but my brain and my mouth weren't connecting so I nodded instead.

Seth smiled and grabbed my hand before tugging on it lightly, as he did this my heart stopped a little, he had done so smoothly as though we had been dating for weeks and this came natural to, us... it felt natural too. But I composed myself ripping me hand out of his remembering I had only just met this guy and was in a roomful of people. I saw a hurt expression on his face, and wanted to comfort him... but I didn't.

"So should we go?" Quil asked nonchalantly, oblivious to what had just happened.

I shot my mom a pleading look and she nodded."Cuidate" she mouthed.

I nodded and smiled up at Seth who I think had been watching me the whole time. I saw him attempt to reach for my hand but quickly retreated to his pocket. I sighed sadly realizing that I wanted to hold his hand.

We headed out the door and I followed the boys eagerly, they set the pace and before I knew it I was jogging just to keep up, I didn't blame them or anything given that their legs were twice as long as mine. Quil didn't seem to notice but Seth did and he abruptly slowed down and I did too, this caused me to stumble over a rock I hadn't seen, I would have fallen flat on my face if Seth's arms hadn't caught me in time, he wrapped them around me protectively before setting me on the ground. Quil stared at us smiling before resuming his way to the beach.

"You okay?" He murmured loud enough that I could hear.

"I'm fine" I replied, to be honest I was more than fine, I wasn't embarrassed that I had almost fell flat on my face, I didn't even care that my foot was throbbing from where it had hit the rock, all that mattered at this precise moment in time is that he had caught me, that he had hugged and that he cared. He probably did it since his mom would have probably yelled at him if I didn't come back in one piece, but that really didn't matter to me right now- ugh wait why was I acting like this over some guy I didn't know, it was very nice of him to that and I shouldn't obsess about it _I had just met the guy_and I was getting all sappy over something really, really stupid! I had to treat him the same way I would any other guy, I didn't want to become of those girls who, saw a guy in the hallway for the very first time and were already stressing over what they would wear on the first date, should said guy even acknowledge them in return. I turned to face him and found that he eyes were already on me looking for any sign that I was hurt.

"Thanks for that" I said keeping my tone even and light.

"You're welcome" He replied in an even more casual tone." So...this your first day in La Push?"

I smiled" Is it that obvious?"

"Well, you do stand out," He said keeping eye contact with me, he dropped his gaze to where the rock I almost tripped on before adding " you see most of us have all the rocks on the ground remembered so we don't trip or fall."

"I guess I'll have to work on it" I replied grinning.

He led the way to the beach, this time he had his hand on my back guiding me, or maybe he wanted to make sure he would be close enough if I were to trip again.

"Where are you from?" He said asked.

"New Orleans" I responded.

"You don't look like you're from Louisiana" He said softly.

"I'm not, I'm actually from Peru, my family moved when I was eight" I said.

"Really?" He said he had a weird look on his face when he said it though. I nodded

"You don't like anything like Stephen" He stated, more like a fact when he said it.

"Stephen is my stepdad" I explained glumly" My dad died when I was almost nine"

Seth looked at me sadly" I'm sorry" he said his voice matching my voice.

That's when I noticed something; the way he said it was so different, he didn't say it the way most people did, to share their condolences, he said it as if he wanted to comfort me and it made my day, usually it was my mom who sounded this way, but we didn't bring up my dad much since she and Stephen started going out.

"So how long have you lived in La Push?" I said quickly trying to change the subject, I cursed at myself mentally remembering that Stephen had been old friends with his parents, and therefore Seth had probably lived in La Push his entire life.

"All my life" he replied, he seemed amused, by the expression I had on before.

"So you know all the best places for sight-seeing?" I asked.

He stopped and turned so he could fully face me. I saw the giant grin on his face. But he composed his face before speaking.

"Yeah, but there isn't much to do around Forks all the good stuff is in Port Angeles" He said his tone sounded way enthusiastic, I wondered why...

"I could take you, "he said, then quickly added" To Port Angeles, I mean I could take you sight-seeing"

I could feel my cheeks burning up" I'd love that" I replied, okay so I wasn't really sticking to the treating- him –like-any-other-guy rule, but there was something different about Seth. Seth kept talking to me, he asked about the littlest things anywhere from what my favourite flavour of ice cream was to what I thought I was going to major in, in college he wanted to know everything about me and he didn't bother to hide it. When we finally got to the beach it was getting late so he suggested we head back, I didn't fight him on it since tomorrow was my first day of school and I had a lot to do.

When we got back to his house, my mother and Stephen weren't there so Sue suggested that Leah drive me home, but Seth quickly interrupted saying that he didn't mind doing it himself. And so I'm in his car which he opened for me like a gentleman.

"Are you nervous, for school tomorrow?" He asked, as he turned on the ignition.

"Kinda, I mean I'm not worried about homework, but I don't really know anyone" I answered.

He smiled, "You know me"

I responded with a smile, and then noticed that he seemed to know exactly where to go, without my instruction.

"You know where I live?" I asked unable to hide my surprise.

"Yea my mom said it was by the red cabin" He replied.

I nodded; we were there in less than ten minutes. He gaped at my house; it was bigger and modern than any of the other houses I had seen in La Push or even Forks for that matter. I didn't know how to say good bye so I just thanked him for driving me home.

"See you tomorrow" I said as I walked towards the door.

"Can't wait" He replied instantly with a grin spread across his face.

* * *

><p><strong>So i was really excited when I wrote this I had gotten one review and even one favorite story added thing! So here Fernanda finally meets Seth and is immediately attracted to him, lucky for her Seth imprinted on her the moment he saw her! I will keep the chapters coming out as quickly as possible!<strong>

**Enjoy and please review ! (it makes my day) **


	5. New Girl

Chapter 4

"MAMA! Do you- oh! never mind!" I yelled. Yay! I found my black heels, they totally made my outfit fancier, but I didn't care, if everyone on the Rez were as tall as Seth and Embry then I seriously needed them otherwise I'd look like an elf compared to them, most Peruvian people were naturally short, if I were to visit my family in Lima I would be of average height or maybe even considered tall, but that wasn't the deal here and I didn't want to stand out. I turned to look at myself I looked nice in my lace top and jeans, and my heels. I had straightened my hair because everyone always said it looked nicer that way. I did a few practice laps around my room, so I got used to the shoes. I got my bag and headed downstairs for the kitchen , my mom and Stephen were already gone, which made me feel a little stupid cause I had been screaming her name earlier, there was a envelope on the counter and I ripped it open and saw my mom's handwriting.

_Hola nena!_

_Stephen and I thought you might need this, just to make your life easier. Enjoy!_

I reached inside the envelope, and pulled out some keys. I sucked in my breath. _A car._ They had gotten me a freaking car, I knew my mom was trying to get me accustomed to our move but this was over the top, even for her. I ran as fast as I could with my heels on outside and gave a big gasp when I saw _it._

It was a BMW black Cabriolet; I ran back inside grabbed a vitamin water and headed outside with my bag, I sighed moving to La Push wasn't as terrible as I thought it was going to be.

When I finally got to school, it was twenty minutes late, I gotten lost on the way since all the streets looked the same. I almost tripped on my way inside; I calmed myself down cause if I kept going like this I would surely make a damn fool out of myself. I went inside and found the office with no difficulty. I stood there for the longest time before being acknowledged.

"Can I help you?" someone snapped at me.

" Yes, I'm new" I said with a polite smile.

"Name?" the lady asked.

"Montez."

"Your name is Montez?" She asked amused.

"Uh, no my last name is Montez, my first name is Fernanda." I replied as patiently as I could.

"Mhm, here is your lock and your schedule you've already missed the first twenty minutes, but go anyways to get yourself introduced." She turned back to her computer." Your locker number is 123" she added with looking at me.

I nodded, she seemed like an unpleasant lady and I didn't even bother asking her for her name. I began to look for my locker, walking down the hallway; I glanced down at my schedule, ugh English, I slowed my pace, I never liked English back home, we had to take grammar as a separate unit and I pretty much sucked at punctuation and capitalization and many other grammar related things. I sighed as I found my locker, it was pretty much beaten and it creaked like hell, I wanted to turn back as demand for a new locker, but there was no point since this would probably do the job. I grabbed the lock and began turning it to open it, I failed and repeated the process, and it still didn't budge. I whimpered knowing class was already about to end.

"Need some help?" someone called.

I turned, it was a girl holding her hand out for my lock" Sure" I mumbled. She opened it with ease and hand it to me.

" Just turn it back to zero when you're done, its broken like mine" She turned to look me in the eyes and smiled " Are you new here? You don't look Quileute"

I nodded" Neither do you."

"Ugh I'm not, my name's Jennifer, but you can call me Jen" Her smile widened "I'm from LA"

Jen looked nothing like a Native American; she had short wavy blonde hair and was wearing obvious designer labels. She smiled.

"Nice pumps, what's your name?" She asked.

"Thanks I'm Fernanda" I replied.

" Fernanda, hmm I think I'll call you Fer is that cool with you?"

"Fine, by me"

"So where are you from? Vegas, Texas, New York?" She looked at studying from head to toe.

"New Orleans, "I answered smiling. She looked new too and was obviously in the same boat as me.

"Oooh, ever been to Mardi gras?" she asked

"Of course! " I exclaimed.

The bell rung and people came scrambling out I put my books away keeping only what I needed.

"Where you headed?" Jen asked, obviously annoyed with the noise in the hallway.

"Art."

"Perfect, me too!" Jen grabbed my arm and looped it around hers." Almost every option is mixed with underclassmen since this school is so damn small. I miss LA."

"I don't blame you, beaches, shops, SUN!" I half-yelled the last part.

"Ever been?" She chuckled.

"Uh-huh," I unhooked my arm from hers, since we were standing inside what obviously looked like an art room.

"Hi" I said to the teacher" I'm Fernanda "

"Oh, yes um I'm Mrs. Whittier take a seat" she smiled" Ms. Carter, don't you have a class to get to?"

Jen was casually leaning against the doorway" Nope" she said popping the P.

"I'm taking art now, Mrs. Whittier" Jen's tone had turned sweet.

"Really? Well, where's your slip" Mrs. Whittier said her voice seemed kinda pissed.

"Don't need one, my father talked to the school board and now I'm taking art." Jen had already made her way towards me." Where would you like us to sit?"

Mrs. Whittier looked defeated "Anywhere" she mumbled warily.

I turned to look at the class there weren't many people, but I did see Seth and this other boy staring at me and Jen, they were sitting at the back with some other very big boys. I started to make my way towards them, but Jen pulled me back.

"This way" she whispered, once we were sitting down she leaned closer" You see that boy? The one with the red shirt on?"

I nodded. He had been staring at Jen since the moment we came in. "Why is he looking at you like that?"

"I don't know! Since the very first day he's been like that, looking at me nonstop, following my every movement and he's even asked to carry my books a couple of times!"

I turned to see him; he was like most of the boys I'd seen around here tall, russet skin, good looking. I agreed that they way he kept staring at Jen was kinda creepy, but he didn't have a mafia look on his face, it was more as if he liked her.

"He's cute"

"Maybe," Jen said considering it" But he's got to work on his staring, plus not interested, I have a boyfriend"

"I don't think he stares like that at everybody that way" I said.

Jen ignored my last comment and had pulled out a piece of paper and began doodling on it. I chuckled and pulled out my sketchbook. Mrs. Whittier had announced that she was gonna go get some supplies from the office and ordered us to be quiet. As soon as she was out the door Seth had come to sit by me and Jen.

"Hey Feranda! Oh um hey Jennifer" He said his voice booming in the room.

Jen looked up to give him a weak smile and went back to her doodling.

"So what class do you have next?" He asked casually.

"Bio" I replied, his expression turned sad.

"I have gym, you have gym too, dontcha Jennifer" Seth asked.

"Uh, yeah" Jen responded surprise in her voice.

Just then another guy came to sit beside us. It was the guy who stared at Jen! I smiled trying to keep from giggling.

"Hey Jen" he said nervously.

"Hi" Jen replied not looking up from her doodling.

"I'm Fernanda" I called, behind Jen.

"I'm Embry" Embry said smiling clearly relived that I had acknowledged him. He turned to Jen once more" Jen, are you, busy this weekend?"

Jen looked up to see him" Um, Yeah I have plans with Fer."

"Oh, maybe next weekend?" Embry asked hopefully.

"I'll let you know" Jen replied.

Embry nodded, I felt so sorry for him he obviously really liked like Jen. I wondered if He knew that Jen had a boyfriend, maybe he would back off if he knew that she did at the same time it looked like he'd had been rejected by Jen several times this made me wonder if he was fighting for her or something. It was Seth who spoke next.

"So what are you girls doing?"

Jen hesitated before speaking"Um... I'm introducing Fer to my friends from the Forks high school."

I perked up; I liked the idea of meeting new people. But I wondered if she was saying it because she didn't want to spend any of her time with Embry, I turned to face Seth, who was looking at my drawings.

"Do you like them?" I asked since he seemed so interested with them. He nodded and it made me smile" You can have them then."

He glanced up at me "Really?"

I nodded; I didn't need them or want them. Jen who was peeking over her shoulder giggled, I think she might have been about to say something but the bell rang at the moment. She grabbed my hand and headed out the door. I mouthed Seth 'bye'. We walked in silence for a moment and then I broke the silence.

"Am I actually meeting any of your friends?" I asked keeping my voice casual.

She turned to look at me like I was demented" Of course"

"So, what's the deal with you and Embry?" I was actually really curious.

"Who? Oh, you mean the guy who stares at me, nothing I told you I have a boyfriend" She sounded annoyed. " So what are you going to wear on Saturday?"

"I dunno, a skirt maybe" I already had my books and I didn't want to be late for class. "I'll see you later, kay?"

"Sure."

We went over anatomist stuff in bio, and after headed to next class. So far all the teachers seemed decent, and the people too, one girl even asked me if I wanted to join her study group at lunch so we could go over any stuff I didn't know, I politely declined I wanted to eat lunch with Seth, plus I had to go to the cafeteria anyways since I hadn't brought anything to eat. I had World Civ the period before lunch, which thankfully the classroom was somewhat close to the caf or so I had been told, so there wasn't any chance of me getting lost. The bell rung soon enough and I went straight for food, I was starving I hadn't eaten anything since lunch yesterday, unfortunately there wasn't much variety in the food it all looked pretty much the same, so I settled for a yogurt cup and a bottle of water. I was startled when something pushed me into the next person in line.

"What the he-"I stuttered, I turned around to see what it had been. It was Quil "Oh, hi"

"Hey, sorry uh I don't know my own strength sometimes. Um do you want to sit with us at lunch?" Quil asked enthusiastically.

"Sure" I wasn't sure whether Jen would want to eat lunch with me or not.

He led me over to his table, where several other boys where already seated. The thing about all these boys is that they were tall and muscular, I wondered if they all went to the gym together or something. There was only one other girl seating with them.

"Fernanda this is, Paul, Jared, Kim, Jacob, Collin, Brady and Embry" He said motioning me to sit down.

"Hey," I smiled towards Embry, who didn't seem to be paying attention to anyone.

"Where's Jen?" he asked.

"Um, I don't know I haven't seen her since Art." I answered; Embry had a worried expression on his face. At the moment Seth came to sit beside me, he had a huge smile on his face, pleased that I was sitting with him and his friends.

"Seth, where's Jen" Embry asked once more.

Seth had already begun his lunch and was in the middle on chewing so his words came out in a slurr" Dunno, she never made it to gym."

Embry got up and walked out of the caf. Jen was probably skipping school, she didn't look at all happy to be attending here and she maybe needed a breather or something.

"Is he ok?"

It was Paul who spoke to me "Yea, he's fine he gets anxious when he's away from Jennif- OW! Jake what the hell ?"

Jacob had slapped the back of Paul's head maybe he wasn't supposed to tell me that, it seemed weird for Embry to be anxious away from Jen, since they weren't dating or anything.

"So how long have you been Forks for Fernanda?"

"Wha- oh just two days" I smiled at Kim; the one named Jared had his arm around her. They had probably been dating for months, and the way he looked at her was so cute. She smiled back at me, just then, Quil spilled his drink all over her, she squealed trying to keep herself from screaming, and Jared growled at Quil, looking really pissed.

"Ugh," Kim sighed.

"C'mon, I'll help you get it out" I said, taking her hand and pulling her to the bathroom.

Kim gave me a grateful look, and I got some paper towels I handed them to her. Unfortunately Quil's drink was cream soda so it was very noticeable on Kim's shirt; her jeans however had been spared.

"Kim, what size are you?" I asked, she gave me a puzzled expression.

"Um, small" she said still sounding confused.

"Perfect." I replied and too off my lace shirt and the tank top underneath. I handed her the tank top" Don't worry its clean."

Kim took her soaked pinkish shirt off and pulled on my tank top" Thanks"

"No problem," I said putting the lace top back on, I was glad my bra was at least white so it blended in a bit.

"You know, it's nice to have another girl sitting with us" She said," The guys are sometimes a lot to handle by myself sometimes."

I smiled, not sure what to say. Kim was inspecting herself in the mirror my shirt. I was really curvy, and my hips had kinda stretched the tank top, but it didn't look bad on her or anything. I faced the mirror to do the same; I look fine I told myself.

"Wanna head back?" She asked.

I nodded, when we got to our table Jared stood up as we approached. Seth's eyes widened when he saw me and some other people did too, I could feel my cheeks burning. I hadn't had a chance to look over the school's dress code, but I thought I was acceptable since I had a shirt on, but then again you could clearly see my bra.

"Sorryy Kimmi" Quil said with an apologetic expression.

"S'okay" Kim replied leaning into Jared's chest.

All I paid attention to was all the garbage that was piled on the table, Wow! These boy at like there was no tomorrow, putting all the garbage to side when they were done with it. My yogurt cup was gone, I tried to inspect through the garbage with no success.

" Wactha looking for Fernanda?" Collin asked.

"My yogurt" I replied, looking up. Oh. He was eating it "um, never mind."

"Sorry! I thought it was Seth's!" Collin yelled.

Seth looked embarrassed, and Collin almost ashamed.

"You can have my apple" Jared said smiling, offering me his apple.

I heard a few gasps go around the table. I probably looked scared or something cause Brady leaned into me and whispered" Jared never shares"

There was a loud thump and Brady yelped. I giggled and took the apple and bit it, there was something about these boys, and they almost felt like family to each other. Maybe they all bonded at their local YMCA while bragging who could lift the heaviest weight. Seth had put him arm around my chair and was on his third sandwich, he was actually the slowest cause they were like five ziplock baggies in front of Jacob and Jared.

At that moment Jen stormed in Embry five steps behind her." Ugh! There you are! I've been looking all over for you!" She grabbed my arm and dragged me out of the caff.

I was about to scream at her who the hell did she think she was, but I saw that she had been crying"Jen... Are you okay? What happened? Where have you been?"

Jen collapsed into my arm and began sobbing; I was silent and rubbed her back with my hand. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Embry looking like he wanted to commit suicide. I wondered if it was him who had found Jen. A few moments passed before I spoke.

"Jen what happened?" I whispered.

"He broke up with me!" Jen sobbed.

"Who?" I asked incredulous.

"Ethan, he dumped me over a text before gym" She cried even harder." I drove to Forks, to talk to him but he wouldn't even look at m-me!"She took a couple of breaths, composing herself." Then that big Yeti showed up and ruined everything!"

"Who? E-Embry?" I almost yelled this part.

"Yes! He saw me crying and screamed at Ethan, Fer! He's crazy! he punched Ethan in the face!" Jen looked like she was ready to set Embry straight.

"Wait, what did Embry say to Ethan?" I asked.

"He was like 'what the hell did you do to her?' ugh, Fer you should've have seemed him, he had an animal look on his face, he's a dumbass Fer, they both are!"

"Jen?" I mused.

"Hmm?"

"Embry probably broke Ethan's jaw" I hadn't ever seen Ethan but I don't think anyone could take on Embry expect for maybe Jared... or Seth. This seemed to perk Jen right up.

"You're right! Probably did some permanent damage too" Jen giggled. She straightened herself and sighed, she pulled a compact out her bag screamed when she saw her face, before mumbling" Bad day not to wear waterproof"

"Ugh, Fer I'm going home" Jen announced, she paused before looking me in the eye" Thanks"

"Anytime" I replied.

With that Jen walked outta school, and Embry approached me looking miserable. I gave him a weak smile." Hungry?"

Embry nodded, and I headed with him into the cafeteria we sat down and Jacob handed him two sandwiches and Embry ate them silently.

" Dont worry Emb, she'll come around" Seth said sympathetically.

This earned him a slap on the head from Jacob. The last few periods flew by, I was retreating to my car when Seth put his arm around me.

"So, how was your first day of school?"

"Good, except there was a lot of drama for a first day" I replied smiling at him.

He nodded and gasped when he say my car" Nice car Fer!"

"Thanks, it was a gift"

"Can I quickly borrow you phone?" he asked nonchalantly. I handed it him and he punched in his numbers.

"Text me!" He called as he ran off to meet Leah, who had just entered the parking lot.

I drove home in silence, not even turning the radio on. I was home in less than twenty minutes (this time I didn't get lost! Yay!). My mom was cooking in the kitchen when I came in.

"How was your day nena?"

"Great" I replied.

I went into my room and my bag started ringing, I pulled out my cell and there was a new message.

_Hey Its Seth. :D_

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you guys like this chapter! Enjoy and please review!<strong>


	6. The Pack

Chapter 5

The week had gone by really slowly; Jen had gone hysterical after she found out why Ethan had broken up with her. He had dumped her for another girl who apparently was the complete opposite of Jen; she had short spiky hair with red in it, and was dressed in black from head to toe, Jen had come up with many ridiculous plans to try and get Ethan back, but none of them seemed worth even pursuing. I had come up a plan too: That Jen forget Ethan and went for a guy who seemed really into her, to which her only reply was for me either help or shut the hell up. During the week I had actually became friends with Embry, Quil, Jared and Kim, and of course Seth, they all seemed to really like me, especially Kim and I had made a silent promise to Embry to help him get Jen to notice him. Embry was kind and generous, and in my opinion that's what Jen really needed, Ethan seemed like a douche bag, even though I never met him, but to break someone over a text seemed like an asshole move to me. I had many steps to my plan to get Jen to notice Embry, the very first step and the most important was to get Jen to call him anything other than `guy who stares at me` or `Yeti` or `Big Foot`, in Embry`s defence he needed big feet because of his height. It was Saturday afternoon and I seriously needed a pick me up, I had spent Friday night with Jen and all her friends from Forks, all whom were trashing Ethan the whole night. They were all decent, there was Kate, Monica, Stacie, Marni and Marni`s boyfriend Logan, we went Port Angeles to have dinner in this really fancy restaurant, the conversation topic was mainly about Ethan`s douchebag ways and how he had made a huge mistake over dumping Jen, the other other topic was Logan`s party which was happening two weeks from now and the main concern was what kind of beer to get, it had come down to two choices either Corona or Heineken. The night went rather slowly for my taste and by the end I wanted nothing more than to go home get in my pyjamas and watch season one of Gossip Girl, of course everyone oooh and ahh when they say my car, even Logan was impressed and Marni immediately invited me to Logan`s party so long that I arrived in my `sweet ride` I rolled my eyes at that comment, thanked them for taking me out to see what was good around here. They all waved goodbye said it had been fun to meet me, and told me not to forget Logan`s party.

I was about to call Jen when my phone blasted, on the caller id it said unknown but I answered it anyways.

"Hello?"

"Fer? Its Kim" the voice answered.

"Oh hey! What's up?"

"Not much, I was wondering if you wanted to hang out?"

"Sure, what did you have in mind?"

"Um, I wanted to introduce you to some friends in La Push, I could pick you up."

"Great! I'd love to" I gave Kim, my address "When are you picking me up?"

"In thirty minutes"

"Kay! I see you then!"

I changed from my sweats into jeans and a cropped sweater and grabbed my phone, I found another note from my mom saying that she and Stephen were out and to heat up some leftovers for dinner, they had decided to move the restaurant to Port Angeles in order to get more business, and were more and more out of town, which was fine by me because having the house to myself made me feel more grown up. Kim was there sooner than she said that she would be and she greeted me with a hug, and complimented my outfit.

"Where are we going" I said strapping my seatbelt on.

"Where going to meet Jared and the rest of the guys at Emily's" She said enthusiastically.

"Who's Emily?"

"Emily is Sam's girlfriend- fiancée actually."

"Who's Sam?"

"Sam, is the boys um er- boss"

"Oh, do they work at Emily's or something?"

"Oh no, they work around Forks and La Push"

The rest of the ride, Kim told me about all the upcoming events that was going around La Push, plans she had with Jared, plans she had with Emily. We arrived to a house that looked almost like Seth's but bigger. Kim paused before speaking.

"Fer, Emily was in an accident and she got mauled by a bear." Kim paused before continuing" Emily has some, scars down her face; it bugs Sam when people stare. NOT that you would ever do that, but I thought I might tell you, just in case"

I nodded.

"Let's go" Kim said smiling.

I followed Kim, inside and we were instantly greeted by Jared who put him arm around Kim. Some the boys were seated by the counter eating lunch, Kim smiled at them and I tried to hide my amazement at how much they ate. Then I saw Emily she had long scars down the side of her face she smiled shyly, Kim cleared her throat and introduced me.

"Emily, guys this is Fernanda" Kim spoke my name slowly as if there was some double meaning. Emily grinned widely and pulled me into hug.

"Hi! Fernanda, its sooo great to meet you!" She screamed.

I smiled, pleased that she seemed to like me, just then a big man came in through the door with Jake, Seth and Paul. He was tall, and was clearly so much older than the rest of the boys I guessed he was Sam; he called the room to attention telling Quil, Collin and Brady to finish their lunch quickly because they had patrol, then he greeted Emily by kissing her and putting his arms around her. He hadn't even noticed that he had pushed me out of the way; his eyes were only for Emily. There was something about Sam, they way he spoke and the way he ordered them about, not in a rude way or anything was almost as if he was in charge of them, of course as far as I knew he was their boss but it was more than just work that he seemed in charge of. My thoughts were interrupted by Seth who had put his arm around me and who whispered 'hey' into my ear, I smiled. Just then Sam decided to acknowledge me.

"Hello" he said trying to be friendly. Maybe he noticed how much he intimidated me.

"Hi" I stuttered.

"I'm Sam, what's your name?"

"Fernanda"

I think Emily noticed the awkwardness, because she motioned Sam into kitchen. She instructed him to start chopping the vegetables; she whispered something into his ear that caused him to look back at me. "What'd I do?" I could him saying

"You pushed her into the wall" Jared said, joining the conversation.

I shook my head, could they not tell that I could hear? I cleared my voice and they all turned to look at me. Emily smiled a little embarrassed.

"Fernanda are you hungry?"

"Yea, it all smells really good"

"Jared hand her a plate, take as much as you want"

Jared handed me a plate. Emily had made lasagna with garlic bread it smelled delicious. I went Seth motioned me to sit beside him, but then Jake beat me to it, I could feel my cheeks burning and was regretting not staying home. I had never been socially awkward; making friends was easy to me but ever since I had moved to Forks things had changed, I was so easily intimidated by all these boys who were twice my size. Not that they'd ever hurt me, but something inside of me made me hesitant around them I couldn't tell you what it was, it was something in my gut telling me to be careful. At the same time since the moment I had made eye contact with Seth, things had changed I couldn't bear the thought of him being hurt or away I knew I sounded like an idiot, but thinking these words in my head I couldn't help but realize how true they were and it scared me I had never been dependant on anyone and now that had changed. A romantic idiot might have told me it was love at first sight, but I knew all these things I was feeling were stronger than love.

Seth had his eyes on me the whole time trying to decipher what I was thinking; maybe he thought it was about not having a place to sit, but that wasn't the case I needed time to figure this out, but I didn't was to be rude or anything so I took the seat where Quil had left besides Kim. Then Emily pulled up a chair beside me smiling.

"Fernanda, it's so great to finally meet you Seth talks about you all the time, me and Sam have wanted to meet you for so long.!" She gushed

I saw Seth blushing out of the corner of my eye, I smiled" It's nice to meet you too"

They talked mostly about their "work" although I still didn't know what they did and I could tell they were all being really cautious in choosing their words. They were having a barbeque in two weeks and Emily immediately invited me, I nodded smiling, happy that they were including me. When it was late Seth drove me home, he walked me to my door and slipped his arms around my waist.

"Did you have fun?" he asked.

I nodded, just then he tilted my chin up so I could meet his eyes. It happened slowly, the way he hesitated to make sure I wouldn't kick him in the groin, and how he tucked a loose strand of hair behind my ear. He smiled before leaning in and kissing me, I had so many confused emotions before but when he kissed me, they all went away it felt so natural to have him holding me so close almost as if he and I had known each other for years, rather than days. Just then almost as quick as all those feelings had gone, they came back creeping in the back of my skull, with the one thing that made them go away in the first place had brought them back. Why the hell was this so comfortable, so natural and so incredibly scary? I felt like I was drowning but was struggling just hard enough to keep my head above water. I pulled back abruptly, not meeting his gaze when I did.

"Fer, are you ok? Did I hurt you?" he immediately asked keeping his arms around me.

It took me a while before I could make a sentence "Yes- I mean no, you didn't hurt me... Seth... I can't... it's too fast"

He dropped his arms, leaving me feeling empty but he smiled weakly before speaking" Sorry, um, Fer you're amazing..."

I looked up, how could he know? He had only known me for a week! I couldn't lie and tell you what he was saying wasn't making practically melt inside, but I couldn't bring myself to fully believe him no matter how hard I wanted to.

"You're the first person that I... I mean... I've never felt like this... Fernanda..." he sighed.

"You should go." I whispered , loud enough so that he could hear me, he looked down at me I smiled weakly" I had a lot of fun with you."

He nodded, looking like a kicked puppy. He glanced back at me before driving away.

I let myself in silently, worried that maybe mom and Stephen were back, I hadn't noticed their cars on the driveway but maybe they had parked them in the garage. I walked slowly into my room, here's a thing no one ever tells you: girls love to replay moments with their boyfriends in their minds, it can actually be as good as the real thing, but when a girl gets into an awkward situation she can replay it in her head just as many times, and it will still feel like the real thing.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for taking so long to post! school started and things got busy. Enjoy and pls review!<strong>


	7. Jealous?

Chapter 6

I woke up startled by my cell I picked it up and saw the caller id. It was Jen.

"Hello?" I said groggily

"Fer? Where are you? Are you still asleep?" Jen whispered.

"Wha- Wait what time is it?"

"It's almost twelve, Fer? What is going on? Where are you?"

"I'm home, why are you whispering?"

"I'm in gym, Fer what happened yesterday? Seth has been asking everyone where you are. I overheard that girl Kim saying talking about you, what happened?"

"He kissed me."

"What? He _kissed_ you?"

"Yeah, he drove me home and while we were saying goodbye he kissed me"

"Hold on- did you kiss him back?"

"A little, but I pulled back. Jen I just, I can't I don't know anything about him, and he's so, so-"

"Intense, I know believe me I know, but you gotta talk to him I can't explain it but I think it's best if you did"

"What are you talking about?"

"He looks, sad"

This made me jump Seth always had a grin plastered on his face, that one of the things I loved about him. He couldn't be sad, it didn't suit him. I had my phone on speaker and was pulling a shirt over my head.

"Jen, I'm on my way"

The lovely thing about La Push is that it lacked cops to keep traffic in order, not that there was any traffic to begin with. I sped down to school and I got there in nine minutes rather than twenty. I went to the office and got a late slip and told them I had a doctor's appointment. The lady rolled her eyes at me, but gave me the slip anyways. It was almost lunch which meant that I could talk to him with no interruptions, I found gathered my stuff from my locker and went to math. It was really hard to concentrate on slopes, my mind just wandered back to Seth, what would I say to him? Would he pretend it didn't happen or did he actually wanna talk about it? I had no idea what I would say, because the truth was that I wanted him to kiss me, I liked it when he had his arm around me it was just that little thought that crept the back of my skull, that made me hesitant of all these things. It contradicted my feelings, telling me to be careful to keep my guard up.

I was leaving math when I saw Seth, he was leaning against some girl's locker, leaning into her. Her face was a bright scarlet and I could hear her giggling. I exhaled, I had been worrying all morning about what I was going to say to him, how I would choose my words so that I didn't hurt him any further, so wrapped up in how I could shove those feelings away and try to be with him but now all these thoughts were gone in an instant like 'poof!'. I didn't want to be anywhere near him, I didn't even want to look at him, what game had he been playing that he had made Jen believe that he was hurting, Jen had no sympathy towards Embry or his friends, so when she told me he was sad I believed her, and raced to school to talk to him, to make it better for him. Maybe he had been playing with me all along and he was that type of guy. Someone came behind me.

"Oh my god!" Jen spat.

Clearly she saw, what I saw. He was soo close to her, he had one had leaned against the top of the locker and the in his pocket. I was jealous, I wasn't even going to deny it I didn't want him anywhere near another girl, for Christ's sake! He had kissed me and now it looked like he was going to kiss her. Unfortunately my locker was down the hall, which meant that I had to pass them in order to get to it. At that moment Seth looked up and saw me, he expression immediately changed and he stood straight up the girl noticed this and glanced in my direction, she gave me a dirty look and probed Seth so he would pay attention to her. I rolled my eyes and began walking fast down the hall,

"Fer wait!" he called.

I kept walking as fast as I could, pretending not to be able to hear him. He quickly caught up with me it didn't take him any effort to, which made me even angrier.

"Fernanda wait, please"

"What" I spat looking down.

"Fer, look at me, "he insisted "Please look at me"

I did, but only because I wanted to look him in the eyes when I said this:" Why did you kiss me? What did you think would happen? Huh, did you think I would melt and agree to be your girlfriend? You don't know me; you only just met me last week! And I obviously don't know you; I didn't think you were the kind of guy who played with people's feelings"

"No- you Fer you don't understand" He pleaded. He opened his mouth to say more, but then that girl came behind him and put her hand on his arm.

"Seth, you can come over after school and we can go over Dalton's theory, it shouldn't be a problem because you already know where I live" She was deliberately looking at me when she said this.

I didn't even wait for his response, I was already walking away. I could hear Jen heels clacking behind me, trying to catch up with me.

"What an ass, I can't believe I fell for the cute puppy look eyes"

"Whatever, its better that I found out about this now rather than later"

"I'm sorry, but your right."

I didn't respond, I didn't want to eat lunch I just wanted to go home.

"You need to take your mind off of him, I know what! I'll get some friends from forks and we can all head to the beach on Thursday!"

We had a professional day on Thursday and Friday, which meant there were going to be a lot of people on the beach.

"Jen, I don't-"

"God! Fer you need to hang out with people other than Seth and his friends, besides there's someone I want you to meet"

"Fine."

"Good lets go shopping! You need something for the beach!"

"Seriously?"

"Yes, in fact lets go after school!"

"Fine" I said defeated. There was no way I was going to win when arguing with Jen; I didn't even have the energy to. Maybe I was overreacting after all, me and Seth weren't going out or anything but at the same time I couldn't shake my jealousy away. School went by slowly; Kim came over to my locker in between classes to ask me where I was at lunch and I told her I had been with Jen, she asked me if I had fun at Emily's and if I was planning to bring anything to the barbeque the Saturday next week. I smiled and said to both yes, and then Kim smiled and hurried off to class. At least she hadn't mentioned Seth, which mean they probably didn't know and maybe Kim and the guys liked me after all it wasn't as if they had disinvited me to their barbeque which was I think next Saturday... SHIT it was the same day as Logan's party. I didn't want to disappoint Kim. From what I could tell it was just Kim and the guys, as much as a girl loves her boyfriend she needs girls to balance herself out. I saw the way other girls looked at Kim jealous that she was constantly surrounded by hot guys, it never bothered me but, up until today I had always sat with them and sometimes girls looked at me that way too. Maybe somehow I could make it up to her...

The rest of school went by real quick, I had art last period and Jen and I skipped it and headed to Port Angeles to go shopping. The reason why Jen was so keen on going shopping was because she wanted to set me up with one of her friends, some guy on Logan's swim team Liam. Jen gushed about him, how he was originally from Ireland and how cute his accent was, and how he had his heart broken by some girl and was on the rebound. The last part didn't exactly make too excited about him, but it would be nice to hang out with people other than people from the reserve for a change.

We went to all these local boutiques; they had gorgeous clothes way better than anything you could find at the mall. Jen picked out most the outfits I ended up buying, which made me look hot especially the heels. Jen drove me back to the school parking lot, so I could pick up my car. Seth was leaning against it with his hands crossed and his head hanging. I had half a mind to turn around and walk home, it wouldn't be so terrible I needed the work out plus my shoes were pretty comfortable. Just then Seth's head snapped up.

"Fer!" he breathed.

I rolled my eyes, I did not want to talk to him but at the same time I didn't want to leave my car in the school parking lot.

"What are you doing here?" I sighed.

"I didn't know where you were, I was worried..."

"Don't you have to Dalton's theory to go over?" I said passing him to open the door.

"It's not what you think... I promise" he pleaded.

"Whatever, its none of my business"

"Fer..."

"Seth, it's cool it's not like I had any expectations" I said, even though I did.

"I'm sorry; will you please let me explain?"

I was tired exhausted even, and to top it off I had homework to catch up with.

"Sure" I sighed.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys sorry if you waited to long for the chapter :( Pls enjoy and review!<strong>

**PS. Anyone planning to see The Vow?**


	8. Explanations

Chapter 7

**Seth's POV**

There are no words to describe the last four hours of my life. I didn't know where she was, I didn't know if she was safe, I didn't know how to find her. From the moment I saw her I literally couldn't stop thinking about her, imprinting is something no one can prepare you for not with all the stories or when you see it between two people or even when you can feel it in your brothers mind. After I first phased Jared used to do all of my patrols with me, I could hear Jared's thoughts circle back to Kim. I would start a conversation about anything that didn't involve hearing Jared's internal monologue about Kim anything simple like for example: ribs and Jared would shoot into 'Kim, would she like ribs?' or 'Should I take her out tonight to Tony Romas?' or 'Should I make ribs tonight for dinner?' Same thing with Sam, he would constantly worry about Emily, how she was or Leah was making her uncomfortable or is she was looking at her scars. Now I know how it feels, I felt such electricity going through me when I kissed her and an even bigger one when she kissed me back my feelings for her are so intense that I can't control myself and I end up scaring her away. The worst part of it is that I hurt her; I could see it in her eyes and I have hated every part of me since.

I can hear footsteps coming closer, I am hoping it's her chances are it will be since I am leaning against her car. It is I feel a flood of relief wash over me.

"Fer" I breathed.

"What are you doing here?" She said walking towards me

"I didn't know where you were, I was worried..."

"Don't you have to Dalton's theory to go over?" she said passing me to unlock her car

"It's not what you think... I promise" I said trying to get her to look at me

"Whatever, its none of my business"

"Fer..."

"Seth, it's cool it's not like I had any expectations"

"I'm sorry; will you please let me explain?"

"Sure"

I took a deep breath, I couldn't exactly explain it without sounding like a conceited jerk but I wasn't interested in Alana, I may have flirted with her but it was before I met Fernanda.

"I'm not interested in Alana, were just in the same science class"

"So you obviously had to hit on her" She said nodding.

"NO. It's not like that at all- I mean I don't want Alana. I want you" I was having trouble expressing myself and I hoped I didn't make her feel like a slab of meat.

She was looking at the ground; I wanted to reach out and hug her and assure her she was the only one for me, after all she was my imprint and Billy says that imprinting is the spirit's way of playing match maker.

"It's all right Seth" She looked me straight in the eyes, she gave me a small smile" Let's not turn this into a more than it is, okay?"

I nodded, she sighed and smiled again a little wider this time."I'll see you tomorrow."

I stood there with my hand in my pockets and I watched her drive away.

When I got home, Leah had the radio blasting. I let myself in and slammed the door behind me, I put my stuff down and I was almost up the stairs when Leah appeared blocking my way.

"Alana Whitland called, twice actually" Leah snickered" Took my advice didn't you?"

I rolled my eyes; yes I had taken Leah's advice and dialled up the wolf charm a little to get Alana to help with my science work, but I only did it because I didn't want to fail. I never wanted to hurt Fernanda and now she couldn't even look at me for more than five seconds.

"Whaaat?" Leah challenged" Alana seemed very excited, besides its good for you to get your grades up"

"Don't you have patrols Leah?" I said before shutting the door behind me. I crawled into bed trying to relax since I had patrols later today, but one thing kept coming back into my mind: Fernanda I needed to find a way to get her to trust me again.

**Fernanda's POV **

It's a new day, a new look and a new beginning.

For a change its actually warm-hot even and there is no way that I'm going to feel miserable today, I am a strong, independent woman and I do not need a man to complete me this is beginning to be my new slogan for the twelve hours maybe I'll get it tattooed on or something.

I got into my car and drove to school then when I got to school I had to find Kim and explain to her that I couldn't make it to the barbeque. When I did find her she was with Jared, had her arms around his neck and was whispering into his ear so I immediately made a u-turn since they clearly wanted their privacy but she saw me anyways and made a beeline for me with Jared in tow.

"Fer!" She almost screamed.

"Hi Kim, what's up?"

"Oh not much, I'm getting some stuff ready for the barbeque this weekend do you wanna help?" She said nudging me.

"Um, actually I wanted to talk to you about that I can't make it this week... I made a commitment beforehand and I totally forgot when you guys asked me" I said my voice turning apologetic.

Kim's face dropped significantly both me and Jared noticed this, Jared hugged her tighter and kissed her head.

"I'm so sorry, I really wanted to come" I amended

Kim shook her head and gave me a smile anyways" That's okay, I mean it's not like the only barbeque were ever gonna have."

"I gotta head to class but we'll talk later, kay?" I said smiling

Kim nodded, her and Jared headed to class too. As I was walking I saw Seth heading down to his locker he immediately saw me and gave me a huge grin, I smiled weakly in return.

"Fer! Wait up... I'll walk you to class" Seth called as he picked up his books

I didn't really have a choice since our classrooms were both down the same hallway and I didn't want him to think I was mad so I just smiled and nodded.

"How are you?" Seth chided

"Good, I-" I was interrupted by Jen's heels clacking furiously down the hallway

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" She screeched.

"Jen please listen to me" Embry begged

"NO"

"Just don't go into the wood please. I'll stay away just don't go into the woods by yourself."

"Embry. Leave. Me. Alone"

Seth grabbed my hand and I followed him as fast as I could, this was clearly not a conversation we were meant to be included in. Our movements wereswift; in synch I realized then that I trusted him. We were in school so I knew it wasn't like he was take me to a back alley and murder me but still I didn't hesitate I didn't dig my heels into the ground like I would have with any other person-even my parents . I trusted him. _I trusted him_. We didn't have to be boyfriend or girlfriend; I realize that just because I trust him doesn't mean I have to love him or be romantically involved with him. He could be my friend maybe that was all I needed, for now maybe.

"What are you thinking?" Seth whispered

"Huh? Oh nothing... I mean I'm glad I'm your my friend" I could feel my cheeks burning

Seth grinned widely and squeezed the hand that he was still holding onto "I'm glad you're my friend too"

Seth stiffened, as Embry walked into the hallway head hanging and hands covering his face.

" I have to go but we'll talk later kay?" He said before turning to Embry" C'mon man."

And just like that they left school, they were gone like: poof but I did see that they were headed towards the woods. I turned around walking towards where I thought Jen might be, Jen was leaning against the lockers she looked sad but she wasn't about to cry. She saw me coming and stiffened, I shook my head apologetic.

"You don't have to say anything" I said carefully

She nodded and slouched back against the lockers, she took big breaths before composing herself.

"Are you okay?" Jen observed

"Me? Of course the question is: Are you okay?"

"You and Seth looked like you were having a moment" She stated.

"We are friends, that's all we are" I could feel that my voice sounded sad.

"I don't know what to do about Embry" her voice sounded monotone" I don't want to hurt him anymore. He's a good one. But he's not for me, he can't be."

I nodded" Why?"

"Because. He's special, he has potential and he deserves to be happy."

I didn't understand where this was coming from; Jen had me believing that she hated Embry and that she thought he was a creeper. I didn't understand at all.

" Fer, I'm not good for him or anyone else. That's why Ethan broke up with me. Why they all break up with me, I'm not a good person."

"Jen don't say that" I hugged her, but as I did I had suppress my gag reflexes. Jen smelled like alcohol.

"I can't stay here; I'll pick you up later; after school"

I nodded and I watched my friend walk away with her heart broken, but I couldn't just stand there and do nothing.

"Jen, wait"

**Seth's POV**

As soon as were deep enough in the woods we phased, I could feel Embry's frustration in my mind, I could feel his hurt and his anger.

"_I don't what to do anymore Seth; I can't protect her because she won't let me. I can't comfort her all I do is scare her away."_

"_You're doing what your instincts are telling you and you can't fight them. Embry she will come around give it some time"_

I saw his flashbacks of Jen in the woods holding a bottle of brown liquid in the woods all by herself crying and pacing around. Embry fast forwarded to the part where she saw him and then rewind to the nights before when Jen had her arms around Embry. I could clearly see Embry's confusion and his anxiety.

"_What I am supposed to do? How do you do it? Have you realized or noticed how Fernanda looks at you or how Kim looks at Jared or Emily with Sam?"_

"_She's your imprint for a reason, and you'd love her even if she had a third eye or scaly skin"_

"_She's perfect. Absolutely perfect. She doesn't need to change"_

I received more flashbacks of Jen this time she was laughing she looked... happy. Embry let out a huff, and looked at the ground.

"_I promised I'd stay away"_

I nodded Embry must have amazing self control to promise such a thing. We wolves were naturally attracted to our imprints I couldn't stay away from Fernanada or go without thinking about her for more than thirty-seconds; I couldn't imagine how hard this must be for Embry.

* * *

><p><strong>Love it? Hate it? Review! I am thinking of starting a new story with Jen as the protagonist, anyways tell me what you guys think!<strong>


	9. Hypocrite

Chapter 8

Fer`s POV

We were in my bedroom Jen had fallen asleep almost as soon as we headed in the door, she kept mumbling that she was completely exhausted during the car ride home. I was sitting in my desk working on my home work when I heard her stir.

`` Hey`` Jen croaked her face blank.

I smiled`` Hey, how was your nap?"

Jen sat up fully and stretched her arms" Good"

"How about some food, I don't know about you but I'm starving"

Jen nodded her head, in all my years –which I know aren't that many- I took care of broken hearts, namely my mother with my dad, all her other boyfriends, Stephen. I saw the same expression in Jen's face that had so perfectly been carved on my mother's face when my father died-emptiness- I didn't know how to fix but I knew how to at least make it comfortable.

"How does ice cream sound?" I said opening my door.

"Fattening" Jen replied, her lips twitching.

"How about a carrot then, we can be rebels and add a celery stick too" I said smiling

"Sure" Jen said smiling and nodding.

I came back with a big bowl full of chocolate chip ice cream two spoons one which I carefully hid and a plate with vegetables on it. Jen eyes widened as when saw me coming in the door.

"What happened to carrots and celery?"

"I changed my mind" I said shrugging.

Jen rolled her eyes as I handed her the plate.

"I think I'm ready to talk now"

I nodded "Nice weather today"

She sighed " Not about the weather. About Embry"

"What I about him?" I said trying to play dumb.

"I hate him." She shook her head and began again" Forget that I don't hate him, id just wish he'd stayed away. He's always there to see me at my worst and that needs to stop."

"You need space"

"Exactly, he's really nice and decent and smart and he smells so good but I cant think around him and I just end up hurting him and hating myself"

Whoa. Now I was lost I couldn't put my finger on it but it seemed like Jen had made a complete 180 over night and I was more confused than ever.

"So you like him?"

For the first time ever Jen looked a bit sheepish.

"Do I have to say it out loud?" Jen sighed; I nodded "FINE I like him! I LIKE EMBRY CALL!"

I fought hard not to smile, but I nodded. Looks like I didn't have to interfere with them for her to realize this.

"What led this on?" I said losing all ability to hide my curiosity.

Jen eyed me and gave me a smirk" Not gonna tell you that today"

"Fine" I said deliberately taking one big spoonful of the ice cream in my mouth.

Jen eyed it and finally succumbed to the cravings. "Hand it over" she sighed.

"Hmm here" I said handing her the other spoon I brought and sitting beside her on my bed.

"You do realize that you're still meeting Liam right?"

I groaned "Jen! C'mon! We've had a long day!"

"Nonsense, it's not even lunch. Unless you don't want to meet him for another reason..." She eyed suspiciously" I mean I can understand if there is someone else..."

"Hah. No. There's no one else Jen."

"Oh sure"

"What's that suppose to mean?" I challenged.

"Nothing except that you and Seth look as if you were a couple."

"Well, were not. Eat your ice cream"

Jen obeyed" You know, I think cares about you besides I overheard Alana talking and she pretty much hates you."

I rolled my eye "Why? She has nothing on me"

"Maybe it's because whenever you come into the room Seth pretty much looks like he's entered the twilight zone"

"That's not true, but whatever you and the rest of La Push high school can think whatever you want"

"Oh calm down, besides you haven't met Liam yet and who knows you might change your mind"

"Whatever you say" I clearly didn't see that happening, but I suppressed a smile people thought Seth was my boyfriend? This flattering mainly because Seth was so handsome and goofy that I knew I didn't deserve him as more than a friend. I sighed, content for a moment.

"Well Liam is going to wait for us at beach, in like an hour and a half so you better get ready!"

"What's wrong with what I am wearing now?" I say

Jen studies me for a minute" You're wearing jeans which means if you get wet you're screwed and also your white top? Totally see through. Hair? Put it down it looks better that way"

"Ahem, first of all I didn't know we were headed to the beach this morning. Second of all I'm wearing a tank top underneath. Third what are you? My mother?" I say defensively.

"Just get dressed will ya?"

Ugh at time like these Jen gets on my nerves, for the rest of the hour Jen pretends she has more input on what I wear than me. I don't say anything though; she looked pretty shaken this morning and maybe it's her way of dealing with things. She won't tell me what happened, maybe it's because I haven't asked or maybe she has blocked out but for whatever reason this morning seems to have never happened.

We get down to the beach an hour later than we were suppose to and Jen calls it being fashionably late, I think it's just plain rude but I don't argue. We are greeted by Stacie and Marni, which to my relief all seem to remember me with clarity. Marni goes on about Liam, hes a competitive swimmer and he like to read and oh! Wait this is the most exciting part according to Stacie... and I quote "he has a really HOT accent". Ha! I've never been boy crazy but the way these two go on about him does make me laugh.

When we finally reach him, I can see he's been briefed on me too. He standing with Logan and some other guy whom I can only assume is Stacie's boyfriend. He reaches his hand out to greet me, a bit old fashion but I have to admit that is the way I like it.

"Hi I'm Liam" He says, Stacie and Marni weren't kidding his accent is really thick.

"I'm Fernanda" I say smiling. Out of my peripherals I can see Jen, Stacie and Marni mentally cataloging our exchange.

" Oh my god! I totally forgot my cell in the car! Marni, Stacie can you help me look for it?" Jen says innocently.

I rolled my eyes and Liam just looks plain bored. The rest of the guys leave and we are left alone. Thankfully Liam starts another conversation.

"I myself like German cars too" He starts

"What?" I am completely confused.

"Logan says you have a BMW"

"Oh! Yeah but I didn't pick it out, my stepfather probably did" I clarify

"He must have good taste" Liam smiles.

"So you're a competitive swimmer? That's interesting" I say

"Yes, I haven't really swam since the accident though"

"Accident?" I say once again completely confused.

"Sorry I thought Marni would have told you" He looks sheepish now.

"She didn't"

"I got into a car accident a couple of months ago, I broke my arm and I haven't swam since"

"Oh I'm sorry that must be harsh"

"Its life, so you're from Peru?"

I smile and finally we seemed to have found something in common. Were both immigrants although he moved here two years ago and I about eight it is still something each of us has plenty to share about. We walk and talk, to be honest Liam is the cutest person I've met and even though Jen was completely wrong (I haven't 'changed' my mind) we've become friends in an instant. We stop when I sense a death stare being given at us.

"Who are they?" I ask completely baffled. The girl glaring at us seems to be our age and she's pretty with straight golden hair and accompanied by another girl equally as pretty who was simply a tower compared to her who was also shooting daggers at us.

"Um no one" Liam says nudging me in the opposite direction so we wouldn't be facing them.

I tilt my head to the side and just look at him

"She's my ex and that's her friend"

I can hear and OHH of understanding ring through my head.

"She ended it with me" Liam states glumly

I look behind me and I loop my arm through Liam's, he looks at me incredulous and I go on my tippy toes and kiss his cheek. This seems to have the desired effect because the girl's eyes bulge out and they start their way towards us.

"Hey Liam" The tall one says, she doesn't even look at me.

"Um hi, Sarah" Liam says clearly uncomfortable" Hey Kelly"

"We were just going to see a movie "the one named Sarah says "Wanna join us?"

"Um maybe some other time" Liam says, both girls nod off and walk away from us. I giggle mentally and I unhook my arm from his.

"How did you kn-"

"I'm a girl" I say cutting him off.

We talk some more and stop at the deck of the beach. And we see Jen and the rest of them so we make our way towards them, close to them are Kelly and Sarah who now were continuing their death glares. We do the same routine with the arm looping and kissing on the cheek, receiving wide eyed glances from Jen and her friends. Stacie squealed and Marni gave an approving look. Stacie looked like she wanted to throw her arms around me, but stopped short and straightened herself upright.

"What are they doing here?" Stacie said with a look of disgust "This is not their side of the beach"

I turned around to find Embry, Jacob and Seth coming up the docks. I abruptly unhooked my arm from Liam's and but I don't think that it go out of line of vision. My eyes met with Seth's at first it was disbelief and then just plain sadness. I mentally slapped myself. All of Jen's friends stared at her and Jen groaned and left us muttering "Ill handle this" In blur Jen was gone, walking straight to Embry she grabbed him by the arm dragged him away. I wanted to do the same-not drag but talk to Seth but I just felt so ashamed, here I had gotten mad at him for doing the same if not worse.

What was I doing?

* * *

><p><strong> Its been too long :'( I really wanted to update sooner but life just happened but i do have something to make up for it : so i posted Jen's Story yesterday! Its called Give into Me and its her point of view of what has happened so far, even though Give into Me is a spinoff of All the Time We'll Have i PROMISE it has its own plot! <strong>

**Enjoy this chapter and Review!**


	10. Mirrors and Blood

Chapter 9

Have you ever replayed an argument through your head? Or created a potential argument in your head? Made witty remarks that could you never say to the person on the other end of the argument, or simply take the conversation in a whole different direction?

I seem to be doing that lately, except I skip to the last part of it and just apologize. The last few days have been a complete mess, between trying to cope with my parents being out of town all the time, finding myself yelling alone for them or having to see Seth's beaten down look his eyes ever since our encounter at the beach. We can't hold an actual conversation without making some excuse to leave, we still eat lunch together but I just sit beside Kim or Embry they seem to like me the best. Jen is now actually attempting being nice to Embry but you can tell she wants to say more but just holds it in by the way she bites her lip, and she frequently refuses to eat lunch with us. I wonder where she goes, Forks perhaps.

So its eight forty I'm all dressed up and I'm just waiting for Jen, the truth is right now I wanted to go to Emily and Sam's barbeque, I just want to do something fun, casual and low profile. Instead I'm in this corset like dress and with shoes whose manufacturer obviously hates feet. I know I'm being pessimistic and pretty much a downer and I know I'm going to have to fix that before Jen gets here. I go to the bathroom mirror and practice smiling. When I look in the mirror what do you see?

I'd rather not answer that right now.

The doorbell rings and Jen's here looks stunning as always. We don't say anything as we drive to the beach; we just stare at the road ahead. Long and winding, never ending it seems but eventually it we do arrive in not a very party mood.

"So" Jen drawls "I'm going to find something to drink, go find Liam"

And just like that she vanishes. Great. I find my way to the dock; you can see the light from about twenty feet away but standing close to them it feels absolutely magical, I lean against the post.

"Fernanda!"

I turn around, it's Liam. I sigh but plaster on a smile" Hey! So it looks like lost! Where's the party?"

Liam laughs "This way! C'mon!"

He leads me to the beach where the party's seems to have already in full blast, people are drinking and dancing, declaring that 'they are young so they'll set the world on fire and burn brighter than the sun'. It seems that Logan has decided on Heineken for beer so I grab a red cup and fill it. Marni finds me and fills her cup as well and we toast.

"To being living life and getting wasted!" Marni sings she of course is wasted herself by now.

"To living life" I drawl I hesitate but add" and getting wasted"

Logan finds Marni and claims her for a slow dance. I slump against the keg and keep myself from filling my cup several times. Seeing all these couples dancing reminds me of Seth, we never dated and we don't know each other that well but it doesn't matter. I like the way he makes me feel just by being there; close by. Jen finds me or should I say finds the keg and sits on the sand.

" Hey Fer I-" Jen is caught off by a blood curdling scream.

We both get up and run in the direction of the water; people are gathered around Marni who is on the ground sobbing. Jen runs to her and wraps her arms around her, brushing her hair back Marni sobs uncontrollably and Stacie has a blank look on her face.

"What is going on?" I scream" Marni! Marni are you alright? What happened?"

"LOGAN! he-ee's" Marni sobs more.

"WHAT?" Jen snaps" LOGAN IS WHAT?"

"Dead" Finishes Stacie

This fazes me, I hear another scream this once come from somewhere in the distance. The sound is helpless and full of agony. Another scream, then another, then another they seem to be set off by each other each one more agonized and terrified than the one before. I take big breaths to try to think more clearly but only one thought come to mind. RUN. I reach for the ground, but Jen is gone. I look everywhere but there are people running in all directions making it harder for me to see. Never in million years do I see what comes next. Its Jen she's drenched in blood.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS HAPPENING?" I screech throwing my arms around her" Jen! Jen! Are you alright? Where were you? Who did this?"

There are gang fights all over North America, but this does not seem like the work of one. I can't quite put it into words and I have no idea how. Jen sobs into me and I rock her the faster she calms down the faster we can get out of here.

"We have to go" I say, I try pulling her up but I am dragged by her weight

" Waai-tt" Jen cries" I have to find Marni and Stacie!"

"Um okay I'll help you" I say reassuringly as we get up

"I'll go in the direction of the woods and you look here"

"Jen I really don't think-"But she is gone.

Great. I try my best to find Stacie or Marni but all my efforts are in vain, there are people screaming, running into me since I am going in the opposite direction of them and there is blood everywhere the sand is colored with it. I fall to the ground and start hyperventilating, my vision is hazy but I see the most beautiful, palest people coming towards me. They too are drenched in blood but then again so is just about every person on this beach. I hear more screaming and I try to tell them to run but they are gone, in a split second vaporized. I feel the tears rolling down my face, I don't care they are justified. We can't stay here I have to find Jen.

"FERNANDA?"

I ignore the sound of my name and walk towards the woods. I need to find Jen, now. So we can go home, where its safe and maybe this nightmare might end.

"FERNANDA!"

This time I turn around, to tell what whoever is calling my name to shut up and RUN, maybe its Liam whose concerned because of my current direction. I open my mouth but my breath stops short because it isn't Liam calling my name its Seth.

"Seth! What-"I interrupted by the bone crushing embrace that Seth gives me, he runs his hands all over and hugs me once again. He brushes my bloody hair away from my face and crushes his lips down on mine. I don't resist, I simply wrap my arms around his neck wishing if possible to have him closer to me. The next moment is so unpredictable; I can't feel my weight anymore and everything becomes so blurry it feels like I'm flying. But I know I'm not and I feel my weight returning. Seth kisses the top of my forehead.

"It's okay now, I swear Fernanda" He whispers, I can still hear the screams but they have somewhat subdued" You're safe."

And I feel safe; I look up to meet his eyes. They are full of worry and concerned but also mixed with relief. He bends down to kiss me once more, this time a bit more softly.

"I have to go, but I'll come back okay?" His voice sounds pained

I nod "Wait! What about Jen? You have to find Jen!"

"I will don't worry" He levels his gaze with mine and then I know I'm going to be okay. A car appears behind me and he doesn't hesitate to shove me into it. I don't even care whose driving; I just stare into the rear-view mirror and watch the lights fade.

I wake up the next morning under the covers of my bed I sigh. It was just a nightmare. So realistic but still a nightmare, I run to the bathroom and splash cold water over my face and then I look up. When I look in the mirror what do I see?

BLOOD.

* * *

><p><strong>I have been writting and editing like crazy! I really enjoyed writting this chapter and the next gets better and a lot more mushy for Seth and Fernanda.<strong>

**Enjoy and please REVIEW!**


	11. All Good Things must Come to an End?

Blood. I push myself into the shower clothes and all and try clear it up. It wasn't a nightmare, it was real and there's blood stained on me to prove it. I shampoo, rinse, lather not in the correct order but I seem to have removed all of the visible blood. I push past the mirror, deliberately avoiding it since this morning. I change into yoga pants and a sports bra I don't even try finding a shirt I just put a hoodie on top. My phone blasts and creating a distinct pounding in my head.

"Hello?" I croak

"Fer? Are you okay? Where are you?" It's Jen!

"Jen! Yes! I am okay I'm home! Oh my god where are you?" I yell frantically

" I don- don't know, Fer I have to go! I'm so glad you're not dead" Then she hangs up.

Dead? Who is dead? Logan? I seem to remember that but who else everything's a blur all I remember are screams lots of them. Is Marni dead? Stacie? Oh my god! What if Liam is dead! I turn on the radio to Fork's news station; unfortunately they don't have a TV channel. There don't seem to be a lot of dead people but the toll on the 'missing' seems to rising by the second. I begin to experience chest pains, the voices say that a lot of bodies were found in the woods. Seth! Seth went to look back for Jen. He was headed towards the woods. A lot of dead bodies were found in the woods. The constricting pain in chest increase and tears roll down my face, I need to find him. I dash through the stairs and out the back door. I pace, then I walk, then power walk until I am sprinting in the direction of his house, I've only been here once but I seem to remember exactly where it is. I knock on the door no answer; I knock again and again and again still no answer. I collapse on their steps and wrap my arms around my legs the tears roll more rapidly now. I hear the door open behind me and I quickly stand up. It's Leah. She takes in my current state, rolls her eyes and sighs.

"In his room" She states almost defeated.

"Thank you" I whisper, but I don't hesitate I run up the stair and I open his bedroom door. Its not hard to find him all there is a desk, a chair, a dresser and a bed. He is on his bed, he is snoring, I sigh and cry harder but this time my tears are happy ones. I turn to leave when I hear his voice.

"Fernanda?" Seth gasps as he sits up. His face, his voice all alarmed. Why? Because of me?

"You're okay, you're okay, you're okay "I chant, letting the happy tears spill. He doesn't seem startled when fling myself on him wrapping my arms around him he only holds me closer, he whispers" You're okay"

I nod; his hands find my face they lead me to look at him. His eyes are so intense that I am somewhat startled when he kisses me but I don't pull away, I happily kiss back intertwining my fingers in his hair. When I do pull back it is only because I desperately need air. When I look at him, he has a goofy grin of his face.

"What?" I ask as smile threatens to appear on my face.

"Nothing" he says playfully

I am about to kiss him once again when my phone rings. I answer it without having to shuffle too much from Seth's arms" Hello?"

"Fer? It's Liam are you okay? Did you make it home safely?"

"Um yes! Are you okay?"I gasp, I hadn't even thought about Liam! He must have been out of his mind yesterday.

"Yeah, I'm fine I was worried, I've been trying to get a hold of Jen but she's not answering her cell"

"She's fine, no don't worry"

"Good, okay I have to go now but I'm really glad you're okay"

"Thanks Liam, I'm glad you're okay too"

I hang up and turn to face Seth, his expression is thoughtful he gives me a smile.

"So Liam" he says finally

"Liam" I nod

"He is the guy from the beach?"

"Yes"

"The one that you kissed?"

I can feel the burn on my cheeks, but I smile playfully "Maybe, why? Are you jealous?"

Seth rolls his eyes, but hugs me tighter" Maybe, but I seem to handle jealousy better than you do"

"Ha. Okay. no that was different" I say really hard trying to keep my voice even

"Really? How so?"

"Well you kissed me the night before, so excuse me for being confused"

"Confused? That was confusion?"

I can hear the teasing in his voice, I pull away a bit to read his expression it is goofy but there is a hint of genuine curiosity in there" Okay so I don't like it when a guy kisses me and then I see him less than twelve hours later about to kiss someone else"

"I wasn't about to kiss Alana, I don't like Alana that way" he says innocently

"Well I don't like Liam like that either"

"Really cause you seemed to like him that way that day on the beach, and you were at that party with him last night and he's calling you today"

"Seth who am I with right now? In their bedroom? Who was I kissing a moment ago?" Seth smiles widely and I lean into his chest.

"Me..." He whispers"So to recap I don't like it when you kiss Liam and you don't like it when I kiss Alana"

"So you did kiss her!" I gasp incredulous

"No, but for arguments sake pretend I did would you like it?"

"No"

"Then its settled I won't kiss Alana if you don't kiss Liam. Deal?"

"Deal" I sigh happily and play into his game" in fact I promise not to kiss anyone if you don't kiss anyone"

"How about we have an I only kiss you, you only kiss me rule?"

"I'd like that"

"Good! Me too, so should um we shake hands on it?"

I lean back to hold my hand out, Seth shakes it then pulls me closer with it. We kiss, then we talk some more, he seems to really interested in what happened before all the screaming and blood maybe he's trying to figure out if I was with Liam, maybe not. We seem to fall to sleep again until we are woken by his alarm clock. Seth grunts, smashes his clock with his bare hand rolls over so he's next to me. But we both seem to woken up now. Damn alarm.

"Seth?"

"Hmm?"

"Why is your alarm clock set for seven thirty on a Sunday?"

"Uh, I –um- well- its kinda for uh work"

I ignore the stuttering only because its early morning and his head is obviously not in the right place.

"So you have to leave?" I whisper trying to hide my dislike of this idea.

"Nope, they'll get over it if I don't show up. I have a very good track record you know" He says in an matter-of-fact tone but then adds "Besides I'd much rather stay with you"

I smile and peck his lips. He shifts so he is hovering over me then whispers "You know I've never had a sleep over with a girl before"

This throws me off guard; I laugh closing my eyes "This is so not a sleep over"

"Why do you get to decide?" Even with my eyes closed I can see Seth pouting

"Well a sleep over implies sleep and your alarm woke us up" I mumble trying to stretch

"So it's my fault?"

"No but if you expect a sleepover then you have to let me sleep" I say and roll onto my belly, then prop my head with my elbows. He smiles then mimics my movements so we are facing each other. How can this feel so natural? So easy? I knew that this was the first time I had ever felt like this I should thank my lucky stars because it was with someone like Seth. Seth who was so kind and compassionate, not that his friends weren't but he was different like almost as if he always saw the good in the world. I on the other hand was completely the opposite, not the I didn't appreciate the hand I was dealt but I spent so much foreseeing the possible bad outcomes and reliving memories in my mind that I wanted to change- like with my dad even when I was so young how could I make him live? And make things easier on my mother. How I could have acted, reacted all those memories that made me who I am today I hold so dearly in my heart but there isn't a moment when I don't wonder what would have happened if thing hadn't turned out the way they had. I wouldn't have met Seth, or maybe I would have who knows? But I would have wanted Seth to have met my dad. To be honest I'm not sure of what I want, but I do know that I want to be with Seth for as long as I can. So I can really believe that not all good things come to an end.

* * *

><p><strong>This past week has been so hectic! I'm so proud that i edited this on time!<strong>

**Anyways enjoy and please review!**

**PS. reviews tend to be the best cure for writer's block ;)**


	12. Imprinting Works in Mysterious Ways

**AHHH so here it is! im soooo sorryy this took so long to put up, i know, i know there are no excuses but i had my school play so i had so many rehearsals what can i say? Oompa Loompas _are _the most important characters in Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory... i was the biggest one on stage... i had to drive the pink candy boat :) and then tumblr kinda took over my life... enough said. So anyways... on with the story... and i added a little something extra about Jen and Embry at the end for Shamille101 who i think has been with this story from the very beginning :) Okay, okay enough stalling and lets get on with it. Enjoy**

Chapter 11

"What are you thinking?" Seth whispers, almost sounding sorry that he was breaking my train of thought.

"Hmm?"

"Fer..."

Seth sits up and pulls me with him so we are facing each other, he sighs then starts again holding my hands in his." I don't want there to be any secrets between us"

I smile "What?"

Seth's gaze drops down to my hands and he sighs pensively.

"Seth what are your secrets? " I ask curiosity colours my tone; I sit up properly so I can hold my hand to his cheek," Are you secretly a fan of the Biebs?"

Seth looks at me with wide eyed horror then he breaks out a smile and shakes his head playfully. I giggle letting my hand wander so my finger tips are lightly touching his lips, I tilt my head to the side "I don't think you would ever hurt a fly, so serial killer is off the table"

I feel Seth tense and when I meet his gaze there is a fire in his eyes "I would never a human being, I would never hurt you... "He says intensely" I want you to trust me, and I don't want anything to come between us... Fer... I am-"

We are abruptly interrupted by Leah, who throws the door open" Sam and Emily are expecting us" she gives us a nauseated look" Get ready will you?" and with that she slams the door, I can hear her stomping down the stair. I flush with embarrassments and shoved my hand in the pocket of my hoodie, Seth smiles and retrieves it holding it more firmly as he intertwined his fingers with mine," I should go" I whisper somberly" You have plans"

Seth gave me another wide eyed look" What? No, I mean I do have to go to Sam's but come with me!" He said excitedly.

"No. Clearly wasn't an invitation for me"

"What? Leah? Hmph forget her, from now on you're always invited" He smiled adoringly at me

"But-"

"Always" He promised" Besides I get lonely without and I don't think I'm ready to let you go yet" He emphasized this by wrapping an arm around my waist and holding my face with his hand" Please come? Pretty pleaseee?"

I roll my eyes" Fine, but don't think the that puppy face will always work on me"

He gives me an ear to ear smile" It's genetics babe, I can't help it"

I roll my eyes once more and move off his bed towards the door.

"Wait! Where are you going?"

"I'm leaving you alone so you can change, dummy" I say knocking a fist to my head.

"But I'm all ready to go!"

"Seth! You're in your pyjamas!"

"So? I can go like this they won't care!"

"Seth change"

"But I-"

"Change."

He pouts, but ultimately nods. I smile walking down the stairs but I stop short when I see Leah leaning against the doorway.

"Where's Seth?"

"Changing"

"Change? You got him to change?"

I nod smiling, Leah hmphfs and stomps out the door muttering something about 'stupid printing', I stare at my hands for a moment, maybe I should apologize I did come to her house unexpected and hysterical then I locked myself with her brother in his room for the longest period of time. Great Leah probably thinks I'm whore, but I didn't meant it to be like that it just turned out that way, maybe if I had just been patient and called Seth none of this would have happened. Oh god, she would probably tell Sue and then this would be the last time I can ever show my face in the Clearwater household.

"Are you okay?" Seth spoke softly

"Argh!" I jumped, surprised" Um yeah"

"Argh?"Seth mockingly mimicked my voice as he wrapped an arm around my waist" did you just make a pirate noise?"

I shrugged" You scared me"

Seth's face dropped and he kissed my forehead "I'm sorry" he murmured. I looked up to see him, he look genuinely concerned. Concerned wasn't a good look on his face, to so I pushed up on my toes to peck his lips. Damn he was so tall compared to me that I barely reached, but he leaned down to compensate. We stayed like this for what seemed to be the longest period of time; eventually he straightened a bit so that our lips were just brushing against each other and my calves were protesting but I ignored them, this was probably a good work out for them.

"Hmmm, we should go" I whispered" Your friends..."

"Five more minutes please"

I abruptly broke our embrace, intertwining my fingers in his and pulling him towards the door" I'm not having you late because of me, besides I think Leah is waiting for us outside"

"Leah? She left a long time ago. But you're right" He smiled again, adoringly I might add. This might become one of my favorite Seth smiles" I have a feeling you're always right"

I smiled and nodded pulling him out the door already. It had become cold outside; I was shivering underneath my hoodie. Seth barely noticed the cold as he took off his own hoodie and wrapped it around me at first I protested telling him he might get sick, he laughed it off saying he was naturally hot and immortal. I huffed and he wrapped his arms around me, and holy shit was he right if he hadn't been skipping and prancing around every once in a while I would have thought he had a deadly fever.

When we got to Sam and Emily's, we were the last ones anyone who wasn't in the house was in the backyard and Emily and Sam were upstairs, everyonewas there waiting for us, Kim was the first one to run over and hug me telling me she was so glad I was okay. Jared smiled as he saw our embrace, and I could feel Seth's radiating happiness and it got to me then I realized when he was happy I was happy his emotions rubbed off on me. Kim seemed to notice it too and she gave Seth a hopeful expression but Seth shook his head, I pretended not to notice the exchange.

"I wanted to see you so badly but Jared wouldn't let me! He said you were really tired that you didn't notice when he carried you up the stairs and I said you shouldn't be alone, but he said you would be safe" Kim explained apologetically.

"It was you?" I squeaked to Jared, he nodded acknowledging my tomato red expression.

"You're a heavy sleeper you know, for a moment I thought you might also be a sleep talker and that would have been great then I could blackmail you if necessary" He teased, Kim gave him a reproving look and Seth growled, I could feel him shaking behind me. I had secretly hoped it had Seth but I guess it wouldn't have really mattered, I apparently passed out. I let out a small giggle.

"I guess I'll have to keep it that way" I said, and I immediately felt Seth relax as he put one arm protectively around my waist. Kim noticed it and put on an ear to ear smile then slapped Seth's arm and took my hand and led me to the couch, Seth yelped but let her anyways and followed us leaving Jared as the one man party in the corner. Kim noticed this and tilted her head smiling and motioned Jared to join us with her finger, Jared instantly smiled and all but skipped to Kim's side as he flopped down on the couch I could feel myself in mid air, Jared oblivious wrapped him arms around Kim and pulled her to his lap. Kim was smiling and blushed a light shade of pink, I had a mental aweh... when I looked over I saw Leah, who looked positively repulsed.

"Why..." I slapped myself mentally as I realized I had said the words out loud. Damn.

"Why what?" Seth asked nudging my ear. Before I responded, the back door was thrown open by Quil who was balancing six pizza boxes on one hand and plastic bags of full of two litre soda bottles on the other. Seth immediately jumped at the sight and Jared paid extra special attention to the food, both of them looked at Quil in awe. Anyone else would have thought Quil was a Victoria's Secret model carrying pink candy grams in a basket.

"Exactly" Kim whispered rolling her eyes; I stared at her in horror as I realized that I had compared Quil to Victoria's Secret model out loud.

"Aweh! You make me blush Fer! She's a keeper Seth!" Quil sang as he set the food down on the counter, then he noticed the expression on the boys face's" Oh no, nuh uh! I get first dibs this time! I'm the one who hauled ass all the way to Forks! Do you know how many restaurants are closed today? Freaking Leeches are going to put Forks out of business at this rate! Plus you two are animals last time I only got FOUR pieces!"

"I could have cooked" Emily announced as she and Sam descended the stairs.

"No way" Sam said firmly "You've been stressed all night, you don't need to worry about feeding these animals"

Emily gave him a sympathetic look and placed her hand to Sam's cheek tracing the deep cuts that were now decorating his face, she sighed. At that moment Paul and the rest of the boys decided to join us, declaring that they 'smelled food'. Paul took one look at the embrace between Emily and Sam and smiled "Awee did Emily kiss all your boo boos?" he said mockingly. Emily turned a deep shade of red and Sam growled angrily, Emily gave him a small smile and kissed the gash on his face.

"There. Now I did, happy Paul?" She teased, but the kiss had worked like a charm on Sam who was looking at her lovingly. Leah gagged and Paul laughed, Jacob, Collin and Brady were paying extra special attention to the pizza boxes guarding it with their eyes as if it were their 'precious'. Collin flinched and it sent the rest of the boys beserk, towards the pizza. But Sam had other plans.

"Stop." He commanded and all heads turned towards him, he gave Seth a suggestively look but Seth shook his head " Okay, then. You know who you are. Outside .Now"

All the guys groaned, but followed Sam. Emily smiled and Kim sighed as Jared pulled her gently off his lap and kissed her lightly. I turned to face Seth, who was already looking at me intently, I matched his expression and he leaned over to kiss my forehead and stood up unwillingly. The boys had formed a single file line as they patiently ducked and squished to fit Sam's doorway. Jacob poked his head back in interrupting the line making them growl.

"Where's Embry?" He asked

"With Malibu Barbie" Quil said nonchalantly "MOVE."

I turned my head in Quil's direction "With Jen?"

"Yeah, he refuses to leave her or maybe it's the other way around, Jake! Get out of the way!"

Jen was with Embry? Well at least that meant she wasn't all alone and that she was relatively safe, with the way Embry always looked at her it was impossible to believe he would ever let anyone or anything hurt her. That was good I let myself relax, I hadn't thought too much about yesterday's event I had purposely pushed them out of my mind and being with Seth had maybe my body and tingly and overly relaxed, like I was safe. I wondered if maybe I had that effect on him too, probably not. The way my body reacted to Seth's touch was crazy it was indescribable, let alone his kiss. I had had boyfriends before and fooled around with them but the way that they touched me compared to now was like they were rubbing sand paper on my skin, completely unsatisfying.

"She's thinking about Seth" I heard Emily whisper to Kim, wow I was that readable.

"Huh?" I acknowledge them blushing.

"Awe you don't need to feel embarrassed, we get like that sometimes too. Don't worry you learn to control it... eventually" Emily told me smiling kindly.

I smiled as Kim got off the couch towards the food. "Maybe we should wait for them?"

"Ha! No they won't be back for a while now, if we wait we might never get any" Kim told me lightly, taking a piece of pizza from the box. Emily nodded in agreement and motioned me to the table, as she put out some cups. For some strange reason there was a strong but odd feeling of belonging, sitting at a table with people I barely knew. Emily and Kim filled me in on Emily and Sam's upcoming wedding, filling in with details from table cloths to their wedding cake. My ooh's and ahs were sincere, and I was having fun listening to them talk about the wedding. Yep there was definitely a feeling of belonging.

**Seth's Point of view**

The La Push woods were like our second home, we knew distinctly every tree and shrub. Home has a certain smell, like familiar and cozy but as we walked deeper into the woods it was like our home had been tainted with the smell of blood and the undead. Each one of us phased one by one letting the inner wolf in us howl in despair at the place. It was our job to protect La Push, to protect our home but last night we had utterly failed. I, like many of my brothers felt a deep sense of regret at the thought, but Sam would have none of that, we had to move on and continue putting our best foot forward.

_"Guys"_ Sam's authority had each of our head's snapped to face him _"Last night was a true test for us, we have not failed but the battle isn't over yet"_

We were hit with the heavy scent of blood that was carried by the wind, Jared growled. _"This is our territory, and we must protect it at all costs. Even if it means breaking the treaty"_ Jared less than friendly suggested.

_"No. If someone is to break it, it will not be us"_ Sam stated.

This is the time I decided to pipe up _"The Cullens aren't a threat to us, and those were not their friends. And maybe this isn't a time to pick a fight with them. They could be our allies."_

_"Hmpf"_ Jared didn't agree, but I could hear the resounding echoes in my brothers' head as the made sense of what I said.

_"Seth is right"_ Jake agreed, and groans went around our group. Leah snorted and stood up to face him.

_"This is about Bella Swan, this has nothing to do with what Seth just said"_ Leah said in a vicious tone.

Jake snarled and for a moment was contemplating mauling Leah, Leah responded by baring her teeth as if challenging him.

_"Enough"_ Sam authority washed over both of them calming Jake down and reproaching Leah. We all sighed, Bella choosing Edward over Jake still had him bitter, but in a way Bella had becomes Jake's weakness. And Leah had such a knack for finding a weakness and putting it for display for everyone else to see.

_"Seth..."_ Sam began but paused, he looked to Paul and Jared for reassurance. This kind of annoyed me there have been plenty of times I have proved myself strong and able and they still treat me like a pup.

_"We know"_ Paul grumbled, but let Jared lead.

_"Seth now it's different because you've imprinted..."_ Jared began, but stopped short looking at Sam, who looked at Leah, who looked at Jake, who looked at me. Geez seeing all of their faces at once made me dizzy so I laid down thinking about my Fer face Leah sighed and I grunted so they brought her up what did they expect me to do, Sam sighed and continued:

_"Have you ever heard of a singer?"_

I gave Sam a demented look _"Yess and my favorite ones Adele is anyone cares"_

Collin and Brady snickered and Paul sent them a glare as Sam regained the Pack's attention_" No Seth, I mean in vampire terms"_

_"...no...veggie vampire terms or just regular vampire terms?"_

Leah gave me an exasperated sigh_ "does it really make a difference?"_

Sam gave Leah a look then turned to me_" A singer is when a humans blood is especially...appealing... to a vampire"_

_"okay..."_ I wasn't going to lie, I was confused.

_"Edward"_ Sam paused right after Jake snarled, Quil rolled his eyes _"Edward says that he heard the leech's thoughts and he believes that, Fernanda is one the vampire's singer that was in town last night"_

_"WHAAT"_ I growled, and got up to my feet. My first instinct was to run back to Sam's and scoop Fernanda and go hide in a cave where I could keep her safe, we could live off the land fishing and making campfires by the sea... But Jared and Paul threw themselves in front of the directions of Sam's house. I huffed and impatiently paced trying to trick them so I could get by them.

_"Seth"_ My alpha's voiced soothed me reassuringly_" Fernanda is going to be fine"_

_"But-"_

_"She'll be okay, don't worry we get how you feel. Imprints become the most important thing in your mind and the slightest imperfection can get you mind going beserk. Seth we get it"_ Jared let me know, and then he grinned _"we've even assigned Twiddle Dum and Twiddle Dee to take care of her during the day and when you have patrol"_

_"Who?"_

_"Collin and Brady"_ Paul snickered.

There was a brief moment of silence. And then Quil and Jake burst into laughter, Collin and Brady looked rather offended and a bit pissed and by the looks of it this was the first that they were hearing of this. I smiled, they were making an effort and that meant so much I mean I knew that Fer was an imprint and therefore Pack but it was so nice that the rest of the guys cared as much as I did. Jared had like Fer from the start and it was mainly due to the fact that Kim liked her so much, but Jared knew that his imprinting on Kim had made her lose most of her friends at school and he was so happy that she was making a new a friend. Quil, Jake and Paul barely knew her, but they like that they could take her food and she wouldn't complain, something I would have to change... I couldn't have my imprint dying of malnutrition. And well... Collin and Brady would grow to like her. I mean she's so adorable how could they not?

_"Better watch out Seth, you know what they say: two is better than one"_ Collin and Brady guffawed

_"No one says that, Collin"_ I said rolling my eyes.

_"Seth, not to be blunt here but..."_ Jake started" _are you planning to tell Fernanda about the Pack anytime soon?"_

_"Well...umm... I haven't really thought about it"_

_"Liar."_ Leah stated, looking bored as ever

_"LEAH!_" I whined, I didn't really want everyone to know how this morning had gone, I kinda just wanted to keep it a secret

_"There no secrets in the Pack"_ Jake reminded me gently

Exactly, I had forgotten about the shared mind connection thing for a moment.

_"So what happened?"_ Jared wanted to know

_"I was about to tell her... and then... well then... well Leah barged in and ruined the whole thing!"_ I blurted out

_"Leah"_ Sam sounded exasperated_" Leah why did you do that?"_

_"Sam you morons maybe be able to decapitate a vamp, turn into a puppy, and have the whole reserve thinking you are in a gang, but you assholes sure as hell don't know anything about girls"_ Leah retorted_" The girl just finally admitted to liking Seth, even though you can obliviously tell she's unsure about it. She doesn't need the added weight of knowing about the Pack... or the imprinting"_

"_That's not completely true-"_Sam replied, referring to not being able to understand girls

_"Oh please! Sam you miss it more times that you hit it, and don't even get me started about Jared. Sure he may be Kim's little puppy, but he is also the elephant in the room she has to drag everywhere"_

Leah was referring to last week's incident at Newton's Olympic Outfitters, where Jared threw a fit when some tourist where looking at Kim the 'wrong' way as he put it.

_"Thanks Leah"_ Jared muttered

_"Whatever, Seth get to know her before you tell her. Not all of us can be oh-so lucky like Jared over here, she's not familiar with the legend cause she's not from here which means that she has no ties to keep her around, say the wrong thing and you can send her packing... back to wherever she's from"_

_"Wow Leah, heartfelt and insightful"_ Jared muttered sarcastically "_Don't listen to her, trust your instincts"_

Leah, didn't respond out loud but in her head she was muttering curse words at Jared. And this was when Sam had had enough.

_"We'll meet again tonight on the edge of the cliffs"_ Sam stated, his authority washing over each one of us_" Paul, Jake patrol"_

Jake cursed and Paul just glared at Sam, they were both pretty excited for the pizza. But Sam only had to make a rumbling sound which sent both of the running towards the woods. Leah laughed and told Sam that at least he still had his pants on, to which Sam only smiled in return.

_"Not to ruin everybody's fun over here but-"_ Quil began"_ I think don't think anyone remembered to bring extra shorts and we might freak Fernanda out if she sees us naked walking towards the house, she might think we are swingers..."_

_"Quil, we took our clothes off before phasing"_ I said sympathetically knowing what was about to happen_" Did you forget again?"_

_"...shit..."_Quil just stared at the ground. Jared and Leah burst out laughing, and Sam sighed even from the woods you could hear Jake's and Paul's roaring laughter.

"_We'll send someone with shorts"_ Sam decided"_ Unless you want to run patrols..."_

Quil just shook his head and laid down on all fours. Sam sighed, Leah smirked, Jared well he was thinking about Kim and I just kicked Quil's head lightly with my foot this had been the thirteenth time in the month Quil had forgotten about his clothes, there was really no way to make him remember.

All of us except for Quil phased back, and walked back to Sam's and Emily's. When we got there, I hadn't even realized how much I missed Fer until I saw her, and I think she may have even missed me too cause when she saw me, her face lit up. For the first time in a really long time I just felt happy, no other emotions just happiness it was kind of weird but what can I say? Imprinting works in mysterious ways.

* * *

><p><strong>Give into Me Preview<strong>

Jen closed her eyes and imagined him close, out of everything that had ever happened in her life she was most grateful for him. Embry. All her pains and all her joys seemed insignificant when he was hurting no matter how much she wanted to not want him she couldn't, she couldn't deny herself how much every cell in her body wanted him just close by. But he was gone now she didn't know where she was and she doubted she would ever see him again. Jen was drenched in blood she had seen her friends dead, pale they were corpses and she thought she was next but he had appeared out of nowhere and saved her. Embry had saved her a million times from her parents, and her teachers, from those who had hurt her and even from herself. She needed to talk to him or at least see him and know he was okay. Jen conjured up all her courage and headed into the woods not knowing what to expect or even believe in all this chaos that she would be okay, like he promised.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so whewww i think this is my longer chapter yet. i think i will start making them this long... im sorry i didnt included much about the vampire attack but that will come so dont worry my readers... patience. As for Embry and Jen so many things have happened that have not been included in All the Time We'll Have, and i am going to be writting like crazy to get their story (Give into Me) caught up somewhat. Thank you for all the lovely reviews, it really meant a lot to me so i hope that you enjoyed and i think Fer and Seth are going to have their first date coming up in a chapter or two, i already have something planned but if you want to pm me if you want to suggest something that would be awesome.<strong>

**So anyways i hope you enjoyed and please pretty please with sugar and cherries and all that jazz on top REVIEW!**


	13. Boo Boo and the Big Fork and Spoon

**I hope i got this up soon enough, i have been so busy with final exams and all that jazz to really focus on All the Time We'll Have. But good news! my two final exams are tomorrow and the day after so then I'm free to write as much as i can so yay! Also many authors put like a little chapter summary in the top before stories should i do that or would it be a total spoiler?**

* * *

><p>Chapter 12<p>

I still have his sweater -Seth's sweater I mean the one that he gave me when I was cold. To be honest part of me has no intention of giving it back and another yells at me for being stupid over him. I still feel torn in two, one part of me telling to be happy with Seth and to trust myself with him and the other screaming at me for letting him in, convinced Seth is going to hurt me. I listened to the first one and its made all the difference, I mean sometimes on occasion I can feel that Seth is being secretive with me but ignore it because I don't know the whole story and even though we have an he-only-kisses-me-I-only-kiss-him rule we just don't know that much about each other, but I don't mind because I plan on getting to know him even if it is little by little because we have all the time in the world to get to know each other and I don't want to push myself on him. I don't mind waiting for him, seriously, like right now when I am leaning against my car waiting for him, Brady and Collin to finish their conversation.

We said we would meet each other by the main entrance when school was over, but when I got there Brady, Collin and Seth seemed deep in conversation. Seth immediately saw me and waved for me to come over and I did but after a while of awkward silence I told them I forgot my science binder from my locker and that I would wait for Seth in the parking lot. So now here I am and it looks like it's about to rain. Ugh it always rains here; there is not a single day when there isn't an ugly grey cloud.

"Fernanda!"

I turned around expecting to see Seth, instead I find two large tan boys hovering over me. I smile.

"Um hi Brady, Collin"

"Hiya, Fernanda...how do you spell your name?" Collin asked me with a friendly smile.

"F-E-R-N-A-N-D-A"

"So F-E-R-N... is okay if we call you Fern? Fernanda is kind of a mouthful and Fer sounds a little unnatural" Brady said with an equally friendly smile.

"Unnatural?" I ask a little confused.

"Well you see um, well our r' don't really roll that way and we might end up calling 'fur' otherwise" Brady explained.

"I see, Fern it is then" I say giving both the boys a smile" Um ...where's Seth?"

"Ah well you see Fern" Collin said with an apologetic smile "Something came up and since we have the rest of the week off due to investigations... "

"We would like to formally request your company during our time off" Brady finished for Collin.

I sigh "So basically you've been asked to keep an eye on me?"

Collin and Brady looked at each other, obviously not knowing what to say. I sigh once more, ever since Seth came back from the woods that day after the party, he's been so protective. It should bother me but it doesn't well okay it does but when I try to confront him about it he always has this look in his eyes like he's scared almost and I have no idea why, he won't talk to me. It's my fault too, I really shouldn't expect him to talk to me, and we've only know each other for less than two months but what I should and shouldn't expect have become blurry to me.

"Were really not that bad, despite what Jared says" Collin began.

"We're really loyal and uh we're strong and..." Brady continued.

"Good looking" Collin finished proudly and Brady rolled his eyes smiling also.

"Is that so?" I replied.

" With us by your side, you'd be the envy of the reserve you know" Collin smiled

"You'd also be safe" Brady added.

"I can't really resist that offer can I?" I say

"Well to be honest you don't really have a choice" Collin said carefully

"We'll take care of you, we won't let anyone or anything hurt you" Brady said with a sudden fierce expression in his eyes.

"Well then if you guys are to become my bodyguards, then we need to set up some rules" I said playfully trying to wipe the seriousness off their faces" hmmm... this isn't going to be like Whitney Houston in The Bodyguard so there will be absolutely no hanky- panky, um what else? Oh yes you will walk at least ten paces behind me at all time, open doors for me and whatnot, respect my privacy that's a given and you will address me as Ms. Montez or Fern whichever depending on the situation"

"Is that all?" Brady chuckled

"For now, and how will you be taking your payments?" I ask trying to keep a professional tone

"Ummmm..."Collin began taking a sudden interest in the conversation

"I can do a monthly payment of jelly-beans and twizzelers, does that sound fit?"

"That sounds smashing Ms. Montez!" Collin replied gleefully

"Perfect, will you be requiring a deposit?"

"No thats-"Brady began

"Of course, Ms. Montez what did you have in mind?" Collin cuts him off

"Well its nice out so how about some ice cream?" I ask, they both seem genuinely pleased that I'm not fighting them

"Ice cream sounds delightful Ms. Montez" Collin said draping an arm around me

"Uh -uh Mr. Littlesea what did I say about ten paces behind me at all times?" I ask giving them a dramatic expression" Not even ten minutes into the job and already slipping"

Collin immediately let go of me and gave me an apologetic expression, I shook my head and chuckled but smiled at them all the same" Let's go get ice cream"

Turns out Collin was right with him and Brady at my side I was getting some very angry looks from the local girls, I mean since Seth decided that he was my unspoken of unofficial boyfriend I also got angry looks and stink eyes from Alana and her friends. From what I could understand Seth and Alana occasionally dated and had been lab partners since they were freshmen and apparently the whole Rez had been hoping that they would go steady. That was before I came into the picture, Kim assured me that Seth wouldn't so much look at another girl when I was around, to which my only reply was blushing. Kim always comforted me and occasionally Jen about being called names and being the main subject of rumors. Jen had it much worse than me; there were constant rumors of her being kicked out Forks high school for getting pregnant and the only reason she disappeared last week was to get an abortion, which of course was so not true because anyone who owned a calendar would know that if she was actually pregnant than last week would have been too late get an abortion as Jen so eloquently put it, to which Embry's only reaction was dragging her out of school before she burned the place down. Kim had stopped trying to diffuse the rumors about me because they were getting so ridiculous, for example the latest and my personal favorite was that since I was from Hispanic decent I of course was in the drug business and of course since Seth and his friends were La Push big scary gang that was the only reason why they were interested in me, pfff as if.

We sat down on a bench in the La Push Pier, and Brady and Collin were giving each other tastes of their ice creams. I smiled in the short hour that I had been with them, Collin and Brady had proven to me exactly how loyal they could be. They were as close as siblings, no scratch that siblings fought these two were each other's soul sister. They finished each other's sentences and thoughts and even rescued each other's ice creams from certain demise, they even complimented each other Collin was goofy and outgoing and Brady was a bit more quite though just as goofy but at the same time more sensitive.

"So what's on the agenda after this?" I ask about to finish my ice cream

"Um we could always go to Emily's" Brady offered

"Or buy some more ice cream" Collin said hopefully

"I'm going to get in trouble for feeding you this many sweets before dinner" I reply smiling

"Awe c'mon Fern" Collin said giving me his best pout and puppy dog eyes, he shoves Brady who then mimics Collin's expression with a hopeful expression in his eyes" One more?"

"Finee" I said getting" Let's go"

Both boys gleefully got up and Collin draped an arm around me and Brady walked beside me, so the ten paces behind me rule wasn't really sticking but I was never really serious about it and I even thought I didn't understand what this whole of protection thing around me was I knew they meant well. So I got them their ice cream and we walked or well as they put it they put it they 'escorted' me to Emily's.

"So you and Seth" Collin began" Are getting pretty serious..."

"What?" I say my eyes turning wide" No, we've only known each other for like a month and were not serious I mean were... we are... wwelll I don't know what we are"

"But" Brady smiled" You like him"

I tilted my head, thinking he was a little dense and nodded smiling a little.

"And he likes you" Brady continued" he really likes you and he's happier when you're around"

"Plus we like you way better than Alana" Collin countered" or any of her friends"

"Yeah well, I buy you ice cream and Jen likes to threaten to burn down schools, so how could you not?" I replied smiling" By the way I think this clearly violates the privacy rule"

"Were not getting strikes are we?" Collin teased.

"Great idea" I replied" also we're also not talking about this anymore"

"Sorry, Fern" Brady apologized frowning.

"Yeah sorry boss" Collin replied sincerely.

"It's okay" I said smiling, I wasn't mad I just wasn't in the mood for talking about this topic. Thankfully we were in Emily's backyard by now" Here's a chance to redeem yourselves, you can open a door"

Both the boys scrambled to the door with Brady winning, I gave him my best smiled but Collin stopped me and grinned.

"Will you be requiring me to announce your arrival boss?" Collin asked

" No no, let's leave dramatic entrances and exits to Jen" I said laughing" Nice try though"

And with that Brady opened the door, and the smell of several assorted pastries filled my nose to tell you the truth it was absolutely delightful and even Collin staggered a little and Brady just sighed dreamily "Emily's baking" And then I was old news, both boys hurried to the kitchen and began practically inhaling muffins and turnovers, I gave a sigh before following them.

"Hey Fer!"Emily sang as she air hugged me on the other side of the counter

"No no, Emily its Fern now" Collin corrected her" We finally found a way around the whole 'fur' thing"

Emily looked to Brady for confirmation to which he nodded.

" But Fer sounds more exotic" Emily told me

"Fernanda, Fer, Fern, Boss its all good with me" I shrugged

"Boss?" Emily said eyeing Collin and Brady suspiciously

"Didn't you know? Collin and Brady have appointed themselves my bodyguards" I said eyeing one of the muffins on the counter.

"Really? Did they tell you why? Or did it come out of nowhere" Emily asked giving the boys a reproving look

"Out of nowhere really" I replied honestly, as Emily handed me my coveted muffin

"And you're okay with that?"

I waited a moment before answering that" I suppose I am, I mean there's no harm in it and I could always use an extra hand to open doors for me plus I'll be 'safe' with them"

Emily exhaled and threw her arms around me giving me light squeeze" Oh Fer, you will be safe"

I nodded, now I'm confused were the girls at school conspiring to assassinate me?

"These muffins are real good Em" I slurred through chewing, changing the subject" Really top notch"

Emily smiled and handed me another one and when Brady and Collin proceeded to do the same Emily hit their hands quickly with a spatula" Hey! Leave some for your brothers"

"That was really good Em" Brady smiled, rubbing his hand" you got us this time"

"It's my spidy-reflexes isn't it?" Emily said smiling before giving in and handing each one of them another muffin" Fer the boys are getting back soon, so maybe you should stay a for bit"

I nodded" Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Of course!" Emily practically beamed at me" Could you get the cookies started for me? There's dough and eggs and I'll be right back with the rest ingredients!"

"No mix?"

Brady gasped "Emily never uses baking mixes"

"Yeah to hell with Betty Crocker anyways" Collin replied, gleefully sinking his teeth into his second muffin" Emily Young is the brand name we go by here, plus its why we love Em so much"

Brady shoved Collin lightly before adding" And her loving and tender personality "

Em rolled her eyes and turned to the boys "Its Emily Uley to you"

I smiled" Have you picked out your dress yet?"

"Not yet" Emily lamented" I haven't found anything I really like you see and I want to look my best"

"Of course, it's your special day" I nodded

"Em you could show up in a brown paper bag and Sam wouldn't care" Collin said with muffin rolling around in his mouth" He just wants to marry you already"

Brady slapped his palm to his fist before saying" What Collin is trying to say is that you're beautiful Em and that it doesn't matter which dress you choose cause you would still look as pretty and Sam loves you so much that he would rather you to choose on a dress sooner rather than later so he can start spending the rest of his life with you"

Emily was blushing a deep shade of scarlet by the time Brady was done" And that is why Brady gets to lick the big wooden spoon"

"Awe c'mon!" Collin yelled" He totally stole my words!"

Emily shrugged and handed Brady the big wooden spoon" But Brady put them together so much better"

"Of course he would! His house is running an everyday marathon of Dr. Phil and Oprah!" Collin fumed.

"I've got three sisters" Brady shrugged taking his sweet time with the spoon.

I laughed as I cracked my fifth egg on the bowl with one hand.

"Wow you're really good at that" Em speculated.

"My mother owns her own restaurant" I replied, looking for the milk

"Oh not yet sweetie, here quality and quantity are big around here"

"Huh?"

"Just pretend were operating a Costco here, you're going to at least need four more eggs in there"

"Can do"

We fell into silence as we worked me on the cookies and Em finishing supper, Brady and Collin fighting over the big wooden spoon to the point where Emily just handed Collin the big wooden fork that match the big wooden spoon to put them both at ease. At some point it occurred to me that I was going to need a bigger bowl but Emily reassured me that you never needed a bigger bowl all you need was to work those arms harder to which I laughed and happily complied.

Around four o'clock they rest of the boys showed up, looking as tired as ever and Jake proudly declared that there wasn't a single leech in town.

"Leeches are actually good for the ecosystem, cause they are good food for birds and actually have a role in the ecosystem" I drawled as I worked over the cookie batter" Leeches are good"

All I got were unreadable expressions from everyone so as I used my entire weight and strength to flatten out the stubborn batter I continued" They are also used for modern medicine, cause ommigod there was one episode of Grey's Anatomy were there was guy with like blood clogged in his nose and it was so bad that I think the nose turned black so I think it was Alex, hmm I'm pretty sure it was Alex who used leeches on the guy's nose, hmmm it might have been George cause I'm certain that happened in the early seasons... I miss George even though he cheated on Callie but he was drunk although that's never an excuse, um sorry I'm rambling now aren't I?"

"A little" Seth said smiling, as he walked over to me eyeing the batter" Need any help?"

"Nope! I got it" I replied sighing "Anyways is that what you guys do? Like collect herbs and insect for local medicine? I read that up in Canada like in the province of BC a guy got paid four hundred dollars for this rare mushroom thing"

"Um not exactly" Paul chimed also eyeing the batter" Are you sure you don't want help?"

"Oh okay and no, no thanks I got it" I said pushing more cookie batter flat

"Don't you want to know what we do?" Paul asked, after a moment of silence

"No, not really unless you want to tell me otherwise I won't ask" I said carefully, before slipping a bit from dropped flour, bracing my arms on the counter as I myself up " Ommigosh Em now I know why your arms are so toned"

Em flexed her arms for me before Sam wrapped an arm around her waist. Awe. I always got these glimpse of Sam looking at Emily or Jared looking at Kim and even Embry looking at Jen ... when she wasn't paying attention, it was a complete look of adoration one that showed love. Growing up, I experienced maternal love and strong bonds of friendship but never romantic love I don't remember how my parents used to be and well with Stephen I know my mom cares for him, I believe you there is only one person that you were meant to be with and I like to believe that person was my dad for my mom. I've had boyfriends, and I never thought I felt love to be honest I don't know what it feels to be in love for sure, to be honest I want someone to look at me the way Sam looks at Em.

"You okay Fern?" Brady asked once more before giving me a dubious look, and getting up and helping me anyways, then he dropped his voice "its okay to ask for help sometimes you know"

I nodded "Thanks."

"Fern was manual labor part of the job description?" Collin asked "If so I want a raise"

"You little b-" I began but was abruptly cut off as the door swung open, it was Jen and Embry. Embry was carrying big shopping bags with Jen at his side looking of course gorgeous... it kind of put my current appearance to shame, which was sad cause this morning I looked nice too.

"Hi everyon-" Jen stopped horrified as she glanced at me" What the hell happened to you? Why are you covered in white dust? God you look like a lumber jack, you didn't go to school like that did you?"

I sighed" Yes Jen, that's what I was going for the grunge rolled out of bed Yogi Bear look"

"Ha, please you're Boo Boo at best" Jen chuckled" Seriously what were you doing?"

"She was baking cookies" Em stated quietly

"What'd you do roll around in the roll around in the flour?" Jen snorted, then looked at me suggestively" Roll around in the flour with Seth?"

That did it, I inhaled almost viciously and then took a sec to compose myself" Collin, Brady... attack"

Brady looked quite hesitant, but Collin charged full on throwing Jen over his shoulder and spinning her at a un human speed. After a couple of seconds Embry growled and Collin set Jen on her feet which then turned into Embry's lap.

"Awe Jen you look a little red, what you'd do? laps on Embry?" I retorted as Collin smiled and high fived me.

"You... fight... dirty... Boo Boo" Jen panted

"So do you Yogi" I smiled as I sat down beside her "Here have a chocolate chip"

Jen smiled and popped it in her mouth" All is forgiven" then Jen tried to stand up but failed miserably as Embry hugged her closer and murmured something in her ear, to which Jen blushed but elbowed him to let go all the same.

I walked over back to the counter; Seth was looking at me with his head tilted and an amused smile on his face. I smirked and aimed a chocolate chip at his mouth which he then dove to save, and then he stood straight, tilted his head back and opened his mouth. I aimed two chocolate chips at his mouth both of which made it in without him having to move.

" Score" I smiled as he closed the distance, and wrapped his arms around me. I hugged back for a moment then, pulled away gently" I have cookies to finish"

And I did finish them, it took me a little more time and effort than expected it but in the end they were delicious cookies that even looked like little wolves thanks to Emily's cookie cutters. For some reason the little wolf cookies were hilarious to Jacob and Collin and even after they were slapped in the back of the head by Sam they kept muttering something about 'prints use cookie prints for wolf cookies'.

I looked at Jen confused" I don't get it"

"Ah but Boo Boo there's nothing to get" Jen said before, popping another chocolate chip in her mouth, as she stood up with Embry following her every movement " C'mon Cindy Bear I gotta get home"

Embry groaned" Seriously?"

"Yup, let's get a move on before Ranger Smith puts you on patrol" Jen said smiling as Sam huffed.

I smiled and turned to look at my wolf cookies, then I decided that yes Boo Boo was proud of the wolf cookies.

* * *

><p><strong>Love it? Hate it?<strong>

**I'm really trying to keep the chapters nice and long but I don't want to post a bunch or random blabber. Next chapter promise first Seth and Fer outing, also do you guys like the nickname Fern? anyways i hope you guys enjoyed! Please review!**


	14. Canadian Caribou and American Eagle

**Before we begin I would like to formally apologize to XxUndercoverflowerpolicexX whom I told a couple of days before this post and it really ended up being two weeks, also I'm really trying to post asap but life is kinda getting in the way but I will try my very hardest from here on out. So I'm quickly going to explain the game Never Have I Ever so there is no confusion, this game can be played in pairs or in a group in our case its a pair :) So its kinda like twenty questions so each person starts with five fingers (the fingers are like lives i guess) and take turns asking questions so example" Never Have I Ever drank a coke" so if you have drank a coke then you put one finger down and that goes back and forth until there are no fingers left whoever has no fingers left first loses. Okay enough chatter and I really hope you guys enjoy this chapter as much as I did writing it :)**

* * *

><p>"How about this?" Jen said dangling a black low cut top "You could wear it with a push up bra! It would make you look all sexy and grownup"<p>

"Jen, he said something _comfortable_ "I said taking the black top and folding it up" Besides its bad enough that he's not telling me where going, he could be taking me on a hike besides if I look like I'm trying to be a Victoria's Secret model that's going to send him the wrong idea"

"Fer, you can't send him the wrong idea" Jen said from the edge of my bed" You already have"

"What? "

"Oh Fer, rumors may be rumors. But you two are definitely a couple, maybe not facebook official but definitely a couple"

"One date doesn't make a boyfriend and neither does kissing" I replied shaking my head

"We all know that he's not screwing you so relax" Jen hummed while peeking through my jewelry

"What?" I said choking on my own saliva " Who's all?"

"No one" Jen said fiddling with my bangles, then rolled her eyes" Fer calm down, you don't want to look flushed for your first date"

"You know that's really shitty, if you can't tell me something just don't bring it up"

Jen sighed" I know, I'm sorry, I wish that- I'm sorry Boo Boo"

I rolled my eyes and smiled" its okay Yogi, I kind of clued in that Seth has to be one who to tell me whatever it is that you guys are always going on about"

" This might seem a little unorthodox but have you, you know tried asking him?" Jen replied sarcastically

" Jen, my relationship with Seth is as forced as enough as it is, if he wants to tell me he will do it on his own time, on his own terms"

"Forced?"

"That's not the right word but you know what I mean, everything between him and I has happened at rocket speed. And I want there to be mutual trust between us and that takes time"

"So you're telling me that you don't mind, having the Hardy Boys monitoring your every move?"

"I'm not made of stone, but I don't think what I want makes a difference. Besides they are nice and they mean well" I said pulling a white tee over my head, before taking it back off" Have you always related life to TV shows?"

"The Hardy Boys were a book series before they were cartoons, like Nancy Drew" Jen yawned.

"You learn something new every day" I sighed" Speaking of cartoons how is Cindy Bear?"

"Just fine, Ranger Smith likes to ruin my fun sometimes, but what can I do? Boss is as boss does"

"I'm confused" I sighed, but I put my palms up" But don't explain, I'm sure I don't want to know."

"Hmmm I just don't think Sam like me very much, but whatever he _has_ to put up with me"

"Well Embry would fight for you; I think that boy would do anything for you"

"As would Seth" Jen said sincerely

"What do you think?" I showed her a black flowy top, and my favorite stretchy jeans... you know just in case where he's taking me is an all you can eat buffet and with Seth's appetite that could totally happen." Scarf, no scarf?"

"Scarf, and wear it with boots" Jen smiled" Well it appears my work here is done, you're welcome"

"What did you do? All you did was look at my jewelry and comment on my non-existent sex life"

"Whatever , when are you leaving?"

"Um now actually, I think he's picking me up"

"Kay, I'm leaving then" Jen smiled as she strutted towards the door" You look beautiful Fer"

"Thanks" I smiled back, I turned and looked out the window. Every now and then out of the wood there would some sparkly light that would shoot out of the trees, like a rainbow it came and went. I showed Stephen and he said it must the sun hitting a water stream in the right place at the right time. I liked to think that that if sometimes its fate that brings you to the right place at the right time or sometimes the wrong place and the right time either way it's... meant to be.

"Nena" my mom knocked lightly at the door" Your friend is here"

"Oh, okay thanks" I said picking my bag and heading for the door

"Espera! Wait nena, you have make him wait a bit" My mom smiled

"What? Uh I think I'm good...is Stephen giving him the' talk'?"

"Stephen loves you, he just wants to play his 'father' role"

"Ha! Cause last time that went so well, you know Kike could have taken him"

"How is he? Have you talked to him since we moved? I loved Enrique he was so good to you, and so nice and polite he really loved all of us you know"

"Ma, I think he's doing good he's dating now I think. He's moving on and so am I"

"Is that why you are going on a date so soon? You know its only an year before you graduate then you could go to school in Louisiana and be with Enrique"

"Mama I don't want to date him, why are you telling me this? Do you not like Seth?" I frowned.

"No its not that it's just that Enrique reminds me so much of your... de tu padre" My mom finished half heartedly.

"Give Seth a chance, porfavor" I smiled taking one of my mom's hands and squeezing it" Can I go now? Or do you think Stephen need more time to intimidate Seth?"

"Ay, Stephen adores Seth he's probably talking about fishing with him"

I sighed and shook my head" I'm leaving now" and with that I rushed down the stairs.

"Fernanda!" Stephen chimed" What took so you so long? Poor Seth and I were running out of things in common"

"Uh... I'm sorry?" I said a little disturbed, then I smiled as I saw Seth standing by the doorway looking absolutely amazing as always... maybe I should change out of my stretchy jeans.

"Hi" I breathed a little nervously

"Hi" Seth replied, sounding equally as nervous, there was a decided moment of awkward silence before Stephen broke the silence

"So have her back before sundown, and let me know about the search party I would love to help out in any way I can"

I gave Stephen a flat look, he didn't need to tell me when I need to be back, that strictly between me, my common sense and my mother.

"Can do sir , and I'll ask Billy he's good friends with the town's police if there's anything you can do Billy will know"

"Great, um you kids have a good time" Stephen called as we headed out the door

"You don't have to worry about the time, I can be home at any time they won't notice" I said

"Good" Seth smiled, exhaled a little and took my hand

"So where are we going?" I said swinging our hands

"Well um, do you remember the day we met?"

"Of course"

"I said I would love to take you around to see what was good right?"

I nodded smiling" I remember"

"Well, I figured that we would do it all today cause well Leah let me use her car in exchange for me running her pa- er- running her errands for the house this week, but sadly that offers expires today at midnight" Seth sighed rolling his eyes before opening the truck's door for me.

"Thank you" I said beaming, my heart practically pounding as Seth slid in on the other side

"So I'm going to be completely honest here, I don't know much about shopping or anything but I do know food if I do say so myself and tonight I'm treating you to an eight course meal"

My eyes widened and I could feel myself blushing scarlet" Um, wow well I'm going to be honest here to too then"

Seth smiled and a nodded anxiously

"I'm glad I wore my stretchy pants" I burst giggling, I paused and took a deep breath" also I've never had an eight course meal but I've heard they are fancy, do I need to change or anything?"

"Oh no, I'm just taking you around town and up to Port Angeles so its all local it will be fun I promise! There is like a fish course and a cheese course and sorbet and soup"

"I hope they don't come in that order" I teased

"They don't! I have a list!" Seth assured me, pulling out a small piece of paper out of his pocket" See, the soup comes first then the salad and _then_ the fish"

"Seth, look at me "I said taking my hand and placing my hand gently on his cheek when he started to turn red" This sounds like fun! You could take me to a cheese museum and I would still have fun because I would be with _you, _plus it sounds like you put a lot of thought into this which makes it all the better"

Seth sighed and put his hand over mine and smiled" Good cause for a moment I thought you were going to agree with Leah and tell me it sounded stupid, even Brady's sister Riley said it sounded lame. And then all my research would have gone to waste"

"I don't think its lame or stupid, in fact I think its genius because you are keeping a commitment while taking me on an exciting date so it's like killing a bird with two stones plus I love food"

"You mean killing two birds with one stone?"

"Whatever" I said sticking my out, Seth chuckled and started the car. Seth and I never really ran out of things to talk about on the car ride to Port Angeles, like the first day we met Seth did most of the talking wanting to know everything about me where I lived, why I liked it or didn't like it, did I like cooking like my mom, do I go back to Peru often, what kind of movies I like, what kinds of books I like. At some point I admitted that Stephen used to tell me stories about wolves which took the conversation in wholly different direction Seth began telling the stories in much more detail than Stephen had ever told them in - I think Stephen paraphrased most of them-But all of the sudden I felt twelve again and I was completely enthralled, and the hour and a half drive was over before I knew it.

Seth and I walked around the harbor where all the restaurants we located, beautifully I might add with patios and hanging baskets and old timey lamp posts. First on Seth's list was soup, so he took me to this place called the Sandwich Shack, and indeed it the chicken soup there put even my mother's to shame we got the smallest size and shared it cause after all there were still seven dishes left. Next was salad and that we ordered separately cause Seth declared war on all the salads what combined fruits with lettuce or spinach.

"So" Seth began" What's the-"

"Oh no" I smiled popping a piece and strawberry and spinach into my mouth, and chewing it before speaking again" My turn"

Seth chuckled but nodded, so I thought about it for a moment" Who's your favorite Ninja Turtle?"

"Hmmm... Its a tie between Donatello or Michelangelo" Seth said with the most serious expression I had yet to see on his face" Donatello because he is the least violent and he uses his brains instead or brawns and Michelangelo cause he is the funny and easy going type plus he loves pizza so you know... I relate to him"

I giggled and thought about the next one while Seth paid the bill which I offered to pay also but Seth looked aghast when I brought it up, telling me it was a _date_ so it was his treat then he put his arm around me and led the way once more. "If you were a superhero who would you be most like?"

Seth sighed" Wolverine I guess, but I would want to be Superman I know its kind or cliché but who wouldn't want to fly or have laser vision?"

I nodded" Favorite Place on this Earth?"

"I'll do you one better and show you later, how about that?"

"Sure, um... tell me why don't like fruits and vegetables together"

"I guess because I like salty with salty and sweet with sweet, also Leah once dipped a cherry in Italian dressing and told me it was it was a cherry tomato... it was disgusting"

"You fell for that?"

"I was hungry" Seth said shrugging" My turn pleaseee?"

"Okay" I nodded

"Let's play never have I ever"

"Sure I'll start, never have I ever roasted a marshmallow"

"Seriously?!" Seth pulled out his list and wrote 'roast marshmallow' "That's like something every kid has done! Like when they go camping in the summer or something"

"I never went to camp"

"Aw I'm making Emily and Kim take you once school is out" He said hugging me closer" Never have I ever... never have I ever kissed a dude"

I rolled my eyes and put a finger down" Never have I ever gotten and C in anything"

Seth frowned but put his index finger down, I mentally slapped myself Seth and his friends missed school on a regular basis so it was pretty unfair of me to even consider saying that, Seth shook me a bit and continued" Never have I ever been to Peru"

I put another finger down, now we both had three" Never have I ever, hmmm... jumped off a cliff" When Seth didn't put down his finger I stopped walking" You've cliff dived?"

"Sure! They guys and I all do it recreationally" Seth explained tugging gently "It's totally safe"

"Really?"

"Mhmm Kim and Emily have done it too with Jared and Sam of course" Seth nodded and we resumed walking" You and I could do it too you know, I'd make sure there were no rocks at the bottom or anything"

"Hmmm although I don't doubt for a moment that you wouldn't make sure that I was safe ... uh... I'm not sure it's really my thing"

Seth nodded and kissed my forehead" Maybe I'll change your mind"

"Don't bet on it" I chuckled leaning into his chest; I was totally content with being like this. So far our date had been fabulous, I was totally relaxed with myself and on top of that I was having a good time maybe it was the food... or maybe it was the company. Next was the fish course and I was a little sceptical about that mainly cause seafood and I weren't on good terms with one another but once again I admitted to a beaming Seth that these were in fact the best fish 'n' chips I had ever had.

"I told you" Seth chuckled, as he ate the last fry

"Yes, yes you did. Point for you"

Seth smiled triumphantly and took my hand and swung them as we walked. I wasn't going to lie but I felt full, to be honest I fell full after the salad I needed to tell him but he had put so much thought into it and I didn't want to sound ungrateful.

"Next is a sorbet course, but I don't know if there is like a fancy sorbet or if it's just ice cream but-" Seth stopped abruptly, my damn face probably gave me away" Fernanda what's wrong?"

"Nothing! No it's just that I think I'm full" I said as enthusiastically as I could. Seth nodded but he didn't seem at all convinced that I was telling the truth" Okay I know I'm full"

"I thought I could tell!" Seth grinned" It was like Sam said it would be"

"Wait what?"

"Uh... er... Sam was giving me pointers on dating and he said that... um... when a girl was full... you could tell"

I nodded not bothering to hide my confusion" Isn't each girl different?"

"Yes but uh some girls are more special than others and you can _tell _when _they _are full"

That made no sense, some girls are more special than- wait he thought I was special?

"You think I'm special?"

"It's really like a guy thing, it's not- what?"

"You think I'm special?"

"Well ... yeah I do" Seth said looking a little sheepish" Um we don't have to eat anymore, there's this arcade where they only have classic games and its tons of fun Leah and I have beat almost all of the high scores"

"Sounds fun, we should go then"

"Really?"Seth said looking a little surprised" You want to play old arcade games?"

"Of course I'm great at Tetris"

"Really?"

"I'll bet you a quarter that I beat your high score"

"You're on"

And I did beat Seth's high score in Tetris and San Francisco Rush but the rest he beat me at, and he did give me a quarter although it was Canadian I didn't protest after all I was growing fond of the caribou that was now in my back pocket. Seth drove back to Forks to see the final 'highlight' of the day, we drove back arguing which games better Tron or Pac-Man you can see the obvious choice. When we made it back to Forks the sun was beginning to set, he took my hand and asked me if I was up for a walk to which I nodded. Well Seth's version of a walk was really more of a hike for me , and like the same day we met I was practically jogging to keep up, expect this time I was paying attention to what was on the ground-improvement! We stopped in front of a light house and Seth just gave my hand a light squeeze and tugged gently for me to follow him which I did and after climbing the one million and one steps I was rewarded with the most beautiful sight in the world. The sun was setting, blending beautifully with the sea giving off a rich gold color in contrast, I sighed and let go of his hand and jumped on the bar below the railing so I could have a better view. After a few moments Seth came behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist and rested his chin on my shoulder.

"My dad used to work here, well more like volunteer here on the weekends he would keep it neat and tidy around here, he would bring me along to help him sometimes, if I was ready to go when he headed out the door" Seth told me hugging me a bit tighter" Then he would bring Leah or my mom to have lunch with him"

"Your dad?" I said in a small voice, Seth nodded against my shoulder" ... you never talk about your dad"

Seth didn't reply at first but inhaled my neck deeply" He told me to only share this place with someone special, someone who... was right for me. At first I didn't understand it but now I do"

I shifted in his arms so I could face him, his expression unreadable but somehow I thought I could understand" You miss him" Seth nodded and I rested my forehead against his" I miss mine too"

Seth pulled back to a little and kissed me it wasn't forceful or hungry but gentle and sweet and it only lasted a moment then he pulled into a hug. I pulled back and stood up straight on the bar" How far off the ground do you think this bar is?"

Seth looked a little confused but step back two steps to get a better look while holding my hands" I don't know hmm three maybe four inches off the ground"

"Darn, I don't think I'm gonna be five foot seven both my parents are short"

"You want to be taller?"Seth tilted his head" Why?"

"Cause look" I said pulling him closer" I'm like the perfect height for you like this"

Seth picked me up off the bar and set me on the ground" You're like the perfect height for me like this"

" Nooo, I'm like a child" I rolled my eyes and gave him a smirk emphasizing my point by measuring myself against him barely coming to his chest" It's either you shrink or I grow"

"Then I'll shrink, why does it matter?" Seth asked me

"Because we have to be aesthetically appealing" I said hopping back on the bar" People think it's important"

"People who?"

"...Jen and-and Kim and uh Emily"

Seth chuckled and kissed my forehead" Does what I think matter?"

"Of course!"

"Well I think we- uh how was it that you put it?" Seth smirked" Oh yes I think we appeal the eye"

"Liar"

"Nuh-Uh!"

"Yuh-huh!"

"Nu-"Seth began to say but I silenced him by pushing lightly on my toes and kissing him" Uh?"

"See it won't be as easy when I'm five foot four again"

Seth got on the bar and smirked down at me, I pushed as hard as I could on my toes until my calves stated hurting then Seth just leaned down and closed the space between our lips, then pulled back and smiled " Compromise baby" I rolled my eyes but wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Let's go home"

"Really?" I asked pouting a bit

"Yeah we've been up here for 30 minutes and Stephen said to get you back before its dark so..."

"Thirty minutes, really? It feels like we just got here"

"Time flies when you're with Seth Clearwater"

"Okay big shot" I rolled my eyes and the gazed at the stairs and sighed" Okay let's go"

"I could carry you"

"_You want to carry me_?" I asked and little confused "You do realize it was like forty five minutes to get up here"

"So? Now we're going downhill so that shaves about twenty minutes off" Seth replied casually giving me a better look of his biceps and flexing.

"Okay let's go before your ego fills the staircase to capacity" I smiled and intertwined my hand with his before starting the descent.

"C'mon let me carry you"

"No"

"Piggy back ride?"

"Nope"

"Please?"

"Okay"

"Really?"

"Nah"

"Meanie"

I smiled and lightly pecked his arm because my five foot four self couldn't quite make it to his cheek, downhill was faster but not quite the twenty minutes that Seth had predicted and that earned me another quarter which in fact was American so now the Canadian caribou and the American eagle were getting acquainted in my back pocket. We drove home playing eye-spy I lost all of the rounds cause's of Seth 'amazing' eyesight I just think he wasn't paying attention to road at all, once we were in front of my house Seth insisted on walking me to my door. He wrapped his arms around waist and kissed my forehead before kissing me on the lips, I immediately responded wrapping my arms around his neck. I only pulled back when my oxygen supply was all gone.

"Thank you for sharing your lighthouse" I said smiling, with my arms still around his neck

"You're welcome" Seth replied, kissing my forehead once more" I'll see you soon then?"

"You'll see me soon then" I replied nodding, we let go of each other and I went inside the house. I ran up the stairs to my bedroom and closed the door gently, I got changed into my pyjamas and took out my quarters and set them on the window sill. I think the Canadian Caribou and the American Eagle were growing fond of each other.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so this is their first date! Please tell me what you guys think too fast? too slow? boring? exciting? what? Im really hoping you guys did enjoy this and if there are any date request please feel free to message me :) Imma gonna go write another chapter so see you guys later!<strong>

**Dont forget to review!**


End file.
